Where the Grass is Greener
by Sakujoed
Summary: Hagihara Isaaru: Prisoner of Sound, Herself and Infatuation. Sasuke/OC.R&R.
1. Prologue

**A/N** - So, here we are. The first ongoing story I have posted. Isn't that just so exciting?! 8D The prologue may not be very eventful...But who knows, perhaps you'll think differently. LASTLY, I may have changed up the plot/timeline a bit; Sorry, I couldn't accomodate _everything_. Anyways, I won't delay you any longer - ENJOY.

By the way, I don't own Naruto. Psht, only my OC and any other sad character than doesn't really exist in the show...Not that they existed in the first place.

* * *

I laid silently on my bed, confined to the four walls I was forced to call home.

With my arms spread to the side, I stared blankly to the ceiling at an attempt to enjoy my sorry excuse of a 'day off'. Usually, I would have been obligated to complete useless missions for the power obsessed man (If you could call him a man) who brought me here in the first place. I loathed him with every ounce of my being. I wished by some miracle he would just drop dead, and never be heard or seen from again. But of course, I was well aware that there were no such things as miracles, and if I wanted him dead, I would have to take it upon myself. But such power was not available ay my disposal - yet, and I would have to train and work my fingers to the bone to carry out that ambition.

It's been almost a year since I had left my home in Iwagakure. I didn't exactly have a choice, because it was quite literally a life or death situation. It was either I left with him, or he would do in my family. Even though he had power over me in that way, I made it my official duty to assure that his life was a living hell. I constantly disobeyed him, got on his nerves and deliberately tried to rattle him up. However, I did know my place, and I knew that he could kill me as easily as snapping his fingers.

But, I knew for a fact that the sannin wouldn't kill me - at least not as of yet. He wanted something from me, he wanted my special bloodline trait, and he wouldn't kill me until he got it. So I guess you could say that I was safe, for now.

My clans' kekkai genkai: The _Dipuri-shon - _translating directly into 'depletion'. It gave the wielder the ability to deplete the chakra from their opponent and store it in their own arsenal for an extended period of time. I thought that it wasn't that great of a bloodline trait anyway, so why he even wanted it for himself was beyond my reason. I thought that the bloodline trait was a quick and cowardly way to weaken the opponent instead of fighting them in the regular fashion - a way that you could portray your strength.

But despite the fact that I wasn't exactly very fond of it, it was very useful in pressing situations. I've found myself using it on more than one occasion. Either way, he was greedy and I found that he wouldn't stop until he obtained each and every ability worth obtaining.

Which brings us to his new addition.

_Supposedly_.

For the past several months there's been some talk around the village that he's had his eye on someone - a boy. It's never really been confirmed but I wouldn't be surprised in the least if it were true. Rumor has it that he wasn't able to attain the boys' brother because he became too strong for him, so he got the next best thing. It brought me happiness to muse that there was someone out there stronger than him - someone he was afraid of. Whoever it was...he was my hero. I didn't care who he was.

Nevertheless, I was somewhat curious and wondered if this mysterious boy would be enough of a challenge for me.

Life here was a never ending bore.

* * *

**There you are I'm hoping you found it at the very least more interesting that watching grass grow. It was just a little introduction. I'll be sure to post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Unsurprising News

**A/N** - Well, here's chapter two. :3

* * *

One hour of staring perplexedly at the ceiling wasn't doing me any good.

I assumed that it would clear my mind. But I figured that it would do me much better to just go out and train. It would be a great time to take advantage of the absense of the sound five. I hated runnning into them, such nuissances. Besides, they wouldn't be as strong as they were, if they didn't obtain the curse mark. I was glad that I didn't carry that burden.Yes, it gave you unimaginable power, but you weren't in control of it - it controlled _you_. Most people aren't even able to control it, even live through it, and the results aren't very good. It changes someone, and it doesn't do it for the better.

There was a knock on the door.

My head darted to the door and it shook me out of my daze, "Who is it?"

The door slid open without my permission and my eyes moved back to the ceiling, "I'm sorry, I don't rememember ever saying _come in_..."

A young man in average stature stood in the door way. His hair was silver, he wore black framed glasses and the most of his clothing was of a blueberry color. Yakushi Kabuto. He's never liked me, which was completely fine by me, because the feeling was _completely_ mutual. But unfortunately just like everyone else here, he had to put up with me and my unruly antics, "He wishes to see you."

"That's funny, because I don't want to see him."

He glared, he could never seem to keep his patience with me. Which triggered me to annoy him much more frequently,"I'm not in the mood for you today, get up."

I sighed heavily and sat up and got to my feet and put my hat on, "Someone's grumpy today."

He guided me out of the room towards _his_ location. I couldn't imagine why he wanted to see me, I wasn't supposed to have any missions today. I hoped that for at least one day, I wouldn't have to see his pale, sun deprived face. But of course, the universe doesn't work that way. Not these days anyway; and most definitely not in my favor. Ever.

As I approached the door, a door that I've (unfortunately) walked through many times before, the lighting became increasingly dimmer. Kabuto slid the door open and we both walked in.

There he was, seated upon a cushion on the tatami mat. The room was dimly lit and the sole source of light was the lighting of a few candles behind him. Which gave it a more eerie feeling to the surroundings.

"You can leave now, Kabuto." He spoke in his snake like hiss.

Kabuto exited the room, leaving us two alone.

The last thing I needed; looks like I'll have nightmares tonight.

"Ever heard of sunlight?" I spoke rudely. The room seemed so dark, that for all I knew, I could've been underground. Oh wait, I was.

I noticed that he had a new body. Well, to what I assumed, two thirds of his face was covered in bandages and the hair that peeked out of the bandages were of a teal colour. But his eyes, they were the same.

He ignored my comment, as per usual, "Have a seat Isaaru, " He motioned to the cushion infront of him, "I have a task for you."

"I thought that I wouldn't have any missions today, Orochimaru." I reluctantly took a seat, irked that he was making me do something for him today.

He smirked, "Don't be so hasty, it's not quite a mission." He mused, "It's a simple task, that will only require a few minutes of your time."

_It's still a damn mission nonetheless._

"That simple task is...?"

"I'm expecting a new addition to our village. He's a very important guest...in fact, I expect that he'll be here late this afternoon." He explained as his tongue fell out of his mouth and licked his lips before returning to his mouth.

I cringed.

_I thought as much..._

He continued, "All I ask is that you greet him when he arrives and that you threat him with...respect."

This boy he spoke of was obviously his new container. Though, he probably wouldn't be needing this guy for another three years or so; seeing as how he already helped himself to a new one.

I was already aware of that Orochimaru was already on his third or fourth container, and he was eventually going to need another one sooner or later to house his lowly condemned soul. I was thankful that those weren't his plans for me, but then again, he was going to kill me sooner or later; it would just be a matter of time. It was inevitable that this new kid clearly wielded something that Orochimaru wanted. What it was, I didn't know. But the fact that he wasn't escorted by Kabuto or Orochimaru himself, he obviously came on his own accord. Which means that Orochimaru probably promised him power and that he's totally oblivious to the fact that Orochimaru doesn't care to give him power. He's only using him to get his kekkai genkai, whatever it may be.

_He must be pretty naive if you ask me._

"I'm sorry, but isn't that what Kabuto is for?" I reasoned curtly. Surely there shouldn't be any bloody reason why I (Who wasn't supposed to be responsible for anything today) had to meet the dimwit and not Kabuto. It's hardly fair, or amusing to say the least. Then again, fair wasn't exactly a word that was part of Orochimaru's vocabulary. If it was, Oh how this world would be so different."I mean, If this guest is truly as important as you say he is...why should I be the one to do it?"

He smirked, "Because, you two are going to be each others training parteners." My eyes widenned, "And on occasion...you will complete missions together; It would be a great chance to get aquainted."

"Training partener? I don't need a partener!" I exclaimed.

I could care less about the mission work. I hated formal training with others. I much prefered to be by myself, I seriously didn't want to have a so called 'partener'.

He closed his eyes, a smirk still plastered on his pale lips, "_You_ don't need a partener, _he _does. He has a certain...ambition, that he would like to carry out...and trust me, if he wishes to attain it, he needs all the training he can get..." He chuckled to himself. It was like he was having his own inside joke. I happily dismissed it and kept my mad scowl.

_Right...if this boy is truly his new container...he'll be lucky if he gets to complete __any __ambition._

"Whatever..." I crossed my arms. It's not like I could do anything about it. "By the way, where's he coming from?"

"He's coming from...Konoha." He spoke with a little bit of disgust. I knew that Konoha was his home village but he turned his back on them ten years ago and made an attempt at bringing it down a couple months ago. But unfortunately the Hokage of the village lost his life trying to kill him. But it wasn't entirely in vain, the old man managed to render Orochimaru's arms practically useless. There was no describing my amusement when that had happened. I nearly felt sorry for the snake - nearly. But, unfortunately, Kabuto serves as his arms now. But I'm assuming that having this new container has theorecticaly healed his arms.

I hoped I was wrong.

I slightly chuckled to myself before I managed to morph the chuckle to a believable cough.

He narrowed his eyebrows, "...He's currently being escorted by the sound five."

I almost laughed again, _At least I know he's not totally insane...the sound five must've coersed him in some way...I wouldn't be surprised._

"Must've been a horrific trip..." I mumbled under my breath. I would have hacked off a limb before spending more than an hour with them.

"I would like it if you head to the gate right now so you're there to greet him when he arrives, " He closed his eyes, "We wouldn't want to make a bad impression...oh, and be sure you bring him to me once you arrive."

I sighed heavily, "Perfect..."

"You may leave." He spoke finally as I walked over to the door and exited the room.

Before I left the compound, I went back to my room to fetch my sound headband. I hated wearing it, and I never wore it despite Orochimaru's orders. I wasn't a sound shinobi and I never will be; so there would be no point in wearing it. Wearing a headband, was a way to demonstrate one's pride for the village, and in no way did I have any pride for Otogakure. Nevertheless, when I left the compound I had to keep it with me, even if I just simply stuffed it in my shuriken holster. Which is what I often did.

"This guy better be good...Otherwise, I don't care what he said, I ain't working with him."

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter two. I hope you're enjoying yourself thus far. AHA, but that would be assuming that anyone is reading it. **


	3. A Formal Greeting

Sound wasn't necessarily a vast village - if you could even call it a village.

It was more like a semi-entrenched hideous building in the middle of the forest. As well as small, since it was newly created. It was quite pitiful actually. Most of the inhabitants were the legendary sannins' henchmen, his possible containers and his prisoners - like myself. Besides, who would want to be in the same village as that snake by choice?

Since the village wasn't all that big, it took mere minutes to arrive at the gate. Now all that there was left to do was wait for the kid and the sound five to arrive.

I stood right infront of the gate for quite some time, perhaps a couple of hours, and I even found myself closing my eyes and dozing off. I hated the fact that Orochimaru made me come out so early, when he claimed that they were too arrive in the late afternoon.

_So much for only being a few minutes..._

My eyes shot open as I felt a burst of chakra approaching the gate quickly; perhaps a couple of kilometers away. Someone was running, I knew that much. It was about damn time too. I've never been patient, and that was one of my many downfalls. But there was something wrong, there was only _one_ person running. What had happened to the others? The abominations - The Sound Five? Which was more along the lines of The Sound Four since Kimimarou was virtually incompasitated. I decided to shrug it off and consider it and odd blessing. I'll take what I can get, thank you.

It wouldn't be long before this person would arrive now.

I tapped my foot in irritation.

_This kid better be good...For making me wait so freaking long._

The sound guards slowly opened the gate as a figure came into view. He walked in as the gate continued to open. The boy stood out as he was the only one walking through the gates, he appeared very human as well as a little beaten up. I mused at what could've happened on the way here. Perhaps that was the answer as to why the sound five weren't with him.

I walked towards him to make it a quicker greeting. I could see the boys' attributes much better now. He had dark hair, that appeared slightly blue in the sunlight. He had a very good face and his features were very strong. With his hands stuffed in his pockets, he walked with a sort of authority and pride. His shirt was dark blue and his shorts, white. I took note that he no longer wore his villages hitai-ate and I knew that he was considered a missing-nin - as I. When I left, people assumed that I just simply abandonned my village. They had no idea, that I left to protect my family.

Now in ear-shot, I spoke, "Welcome to Otogakure..." I spoke passively, hands in the pockets of my black skirt.

He came to a halt, mere feet away from me.

I motioned in the direction of the compound as a sign to follow.

He walked behind me, in slow, even strides. The slight dragging heels of his sandles being heard upon the dirt floor.

I realized that I didn't catch his name. Although I didn't really care, I assumed it would be beneficial since he was going to be my so called 'partener', "I'm Hagihara Isaaru by the way...you are?"

There was a long silence, "...Uchiha Sasuke." His voice matched his face - strong, stoic.

My eyes widenned briefly. Interesting.

I knew of the Uchiha clan, and so the other reason why Orochimaru wanted him became clear. He wanted his sharingan. I was also aware that the Uchiha's had been massacred some four years ago, by whom I assume was his brother. His brother: the man who was allegedly stronger than Orochimaru. I assumed that the reason he was foolish enough to come to sound was that he could gather enough power so that he could kill his brother and avenge his clan. It was a nice notion, to think that he would avenge his clan, but killing his brother wouldn't bring his family back to life. But what do I know...perhaps he simply did it for the peace of mind...Yeah, no.

"Uchiha...? In that case, I don't have to ask you why you're here." I spoke dryly.

He didn't answer.

For the rest of the short walk, there were no words spoken. Which was totally fine with me, because I wasn't in the mood for talk, nor was I very social - not lately anyways.

As we entered the compound, we went down a few flights of stairs before we got to the vast main room. When we got there, I saw that Orochimaru stood there in the main room, awaiting us both...Moreso the kid behind me.

"Sasuke, I knew that you would come." Orochimaru spoke slyly.

I stood off to the side, watching them.

Sasuke glared, "It's not as if I had a choice," I listened as he spoke his first full sentence since he got here, "I need to get stronger."

_Just another power hungry idiot..._

Orochimaru smirked, "Well, I assure you, you won't be disappointed...I have great plans for you."

_Great plans...? Yeah - like death, _I chuckled at my own joke and the sheer stupidity and naiveté of people these days.

The Uchiha kept silent.

"Allow me to introduce you to Hagihara Isaaru - whom you've already met. She'll be helping you with your training..." Orochimaru motioned in my direction.

I rolled my eyes.

Sasuke briefly glanced my way from the corner of his eye, "I don't need any help with my training."

_Oh, I'm hurt..._I thought sarcasticaly. I sincerely hoped he didn't actually think it was my idea.

"I guarantee you, she is very promising - just like yourself. You'll see that she'll proove very useful to you."

"Hn." He dismissed.

"Isaaru, show Sasuke to his room." He ordered.

I grimaced and shrugged lazily, "I don't know where his room is."

He narrowed his eyebrows warningly, "...The room next to your own."

Isn't that just the cutest thing? We're training parteners _and_ he's in the room next to my own. What's next, slumber parties and cupcakes? Goodie goodie gumdrops, isn't life _just_ dandy?

"Oh joy..." I mumbled, "Follow me."

We climbed the stairs towards the higher level and down the hallway towards his room - the room next to mine.

"You...why are you here?" Sasuke spoke behind me.

_I do have a pretty descent name you know...you should try it next time._

I looked to the corner of my eye, "Heh...Orochimaru wouldn't be too happy if I told you."

_Actually... _My lips edged into a smirk.

"On second thought...unlike you, I was forced to come here." Sasuke watched as my fist slowly clenched from behind me. I decided to not say anymore for the time being, "Here's your room." I turned around, faced him and pointed to the door on the right, only steps from mine.

"By the way, meet me in the back courtyard...we begin training tommorow mo-" I added (Or _tried _to add) before he slammed the door shut as he left for his room - Most likely for the rest of the day.

_...And I thought I was rude._

Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be easy?

* * *

**It was a little short, SORRY. They'll get longer. x)**


	4. Training

**A/N** - PART FOUR - Up for your viewing/reading pleasure. Enjoy!

* * *

As I approached the back courtyard I knew that I was late.

The back courtyard was a large forested area extending to the 'wall' that surrounded the village and acted as a training ground. Before, I usually didn't like training in the courtyard because Orochimaru would have the opportunity to see all of my moves or jutsu; and I prefered that he wouldn't be aware of them. Or quite simply, I just didn't like to muse at the fact that he might be watching me.Creeper. But I soon realized that it didn't matter where I trained, or went, he would always be aware of everything. After all, it was his village.

I saw that Sasuke had already began training on his own and I felt slightly embarrased that I hadn't arrived first. But I had a feeling that I wouldn't be the first to arrive, I wasn't quite known for my dazling punctuality. Gee, who would have ever guessed?

"Sorry I'm late..." I apologized, my hand stroking the back of my head.

He looked at me briefly, before he returned to sparring with his clones. He didn't really seem to be concerned whether I would've arrived or not. He obviously had his own plans. This was a serious mistake; Why hasn't anyone realized that yet?

I sat up in a tree and watched his technique for a while and tried to pick out all of his weak points, his flaws. But it didn't come easy, his techinque was _almost_ flawless; but he _was_ an Uchiha, technically it came with the territory. Eventually, with some time I saw that his weak point was around the left side of his torso. That could definitely come in handy some day. Heck, maybe even today. Hmm, why did that seem so unlikely?

In time, his clones disappeared and he seemed slightly out of breath. But he got it in control in a matter of seconds.

"Are you just going to sit there all day?" He asked from down below, never making eye-contact.

I glared, "In case you've forgotten, you've been fighting with your clones since I got here." I quickly jumped down and faced him. My diluted purple eyes veered to the mark on the left side of his neck - almost covered by his collar. My eyes widenned briefly as I came to the realization that Orochimaru had marked him with the curse mark. It was the first time that I had acknowledged that it was there. I also took in, that the mark had been sealed by someone in an effort to keep it at bay. Right then and there I recognized that when I fought him, that I would have to be more careful when I did. There was a great chance that seal that was placed upon it, had no use anymore, and that he would use it whenever he felt threatened, "He marked you," I looked into his eyes, "No wonder you came."

He gazed at me dubiously as he followed my eyes, "Hn."

I raised an eyebrow and decided to change the subject, "...How about a spar? I've never fought with an Uchiha before."

A faint smirk graced his face.

Something caught my eye as his hand shifted.

I quickly disappeared and reappeared behind a tree to his right. I heard as a shuriken hit the bark of the tree that I stood behind.

My eyebrows narrowed, _If that's the way he wants to play..._

I began making hand seals, "Doton: Tora Wana no Jutsu!"

The ground began to tremble beneath Sasuke's feet. The ground trembled and the earth around him began to desipate, causing a large hole - an exaggerated tiger trap. Hugely exaggerated. Some of the trees around the hole had fallen in. I knew that it would be easy for him to get away from it and he did, it was simply just a way to kill time.

_If he falls into that hole, it's curtains for him..._

He leapt away and jumped into a tree away from the hole as I created more hand seals and created a substition, to where I placed in the tree where Sasuke resided while I stayed behind the tree. In a quick effortless movement he attacked the clone, which turned into a mere log before it hit the ground. As I watched this, I recognized a disturbance in the air current that surrounded me. Before I knew it, I had dodged an attack from Sasuke; I assumed that he had created a clone as well. I quickly leapt away from him. Far away from the vast hole I had created, into a clear, untouched area.

He leapt over the hole, and stood several meters away from me, "...Hagihara? I've heard of your clan."

I took off my prized hat and threw it onto a branch of a tree, never taking my eyes off of him, "Oh? And what did you hear?"

I moved my long scarlet bang from infront of my eye, behind my ear before I got into a fighting position - he followed suit.

He smirked, "Not much."

I could feel my anger rising, _You're going to regret that._

He ran at me with an amazing speed and tried to attack me. I jumped away quickly, suspended in air as I took out kunai from my holster, three for each hand, inbetween my fingers and threw them at him. He was able to dodge them before I fell back onto the ground.

"Did you honestly think that you could accomplish anything with a direct attack?" I smirked as I landed on the ground, "No wonder you needed to come to Orochimaru for power."

He shot me an icy glare - boy, if looks could kill. He began creating hand seals; he took a large breath in and cupped his mouth, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" A huge ball of fire, expanding several meters emerged from his mouth. I leapt away quickly into a tree away from the blast. Some of the trees around the area were singed and the grass that was in the blasts' path was darkened. I suddenly remembered something.

_MY HAT! Damn it, Sasuke!_

My hat was hanging on one of the trees that were singed. I currently couldn't do anything about it, so I left it for later.

As I watched him stand there, far below me, I realized that he wasn't using his sharingan. I would've assumed that since he wielded it, that he would attempt to use it - but that wasn't the case and I wondered why.

I reached into my holster and pulled out a small smoke bomb. All it did was provide a small smoke screen, so I would have enough time to do whatever I needed to accomplish - just simply a way to buy time. I dropped it quickly and leapt to a different tree so he wouldn't find out where I was hiding. My bomb exploded and I could tell that he was concentrating as to where I would come from next. I jumped down slowly onto the ground and tried to feel where his chakra was coming from. I knew that within a matter of time, he would be able to pinpoint my current location.

_There._

I pulled out my kunai and approached the figure in the fading smoke. I put the kunai to his throat, but something wasn't right.

_This was way too easy, something's wrong..._

I was too late.

The figure that I held to the neck had disintegrated into mere dirt. Stupid me. Before I had the chance to react, I felt the cool surface of a kunai upon my throat. But I wouldn't give up that easily. I don't respond well to defeat, _At all_. As a last resort to winning I began creating hand seals to the move I thought was much too inferior for me to use.

"_Dipuri-shon_, activate!"

I heard Sasuke growl from behind me.

My hands began to glow a lavender color as I grabbed onto the arm that held the kunai to my neck and initiated the chakra depletion process. His hand moved away from me as he stumbled away. Although, he wasn't able to break away from my hold on him. I could feel his chakra entering my body.

"My c-chakra...is being exhausted..." He spoke in a strain.

I backed him into a tree, as he slid to the base. He was obviously so weak that he could no longer keep himself up; and that's when I let go. Anymore and he could completely pass out.

A light coat of sweat covered both of our foreheads. His breathing was coarse as he tried to get it back in check.

"Still think my clan isn't much?" I spoke as the glow around my hands disappeared.

He looked at me with a hard glare.

I dismissed the rude look, "Enough training for today." I looked around the massacred area, "Let's hope that Orochimaru doesn't see this...he'll pack on the missions then..." I spoke dryly. And of course he would. Did I mention that he knows everything?

Sasuke got up, "That move...that was the Hagihara kekkai genkai, wasn't it?" I could still hear the difficulty in his breathing as he spoke.

I glanced at him for a second and sighed, "Uh-uh, that's the one." I looked at him again, his eyes still on me, "Tell me, why didn't you use your sharingan?"

He broke eye contact with me as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking ahead of me; he then stopped abruptly, "...You did see the curse mark, didn't you? You put it together."

I raised a brow, I didn't really want to think about it right now. I was a tad too tired to think.

Then I remembered my beloved hat. I ran over to the tree to where my hat laid, and ran over to fetch it.

I was surprised to see that the hat hadn't disintegrated into absolutely nothing. The top of the hat was burnt and there was a still a small flame upon it. I quickly blew it out, and stuck my finger into the small hole it had produced.

I grimaced and glared in the direction Sasuke was walking.

I leapt up into the trees and ran up to catch up to him. I jumped down from the trees, and planted myself infront of him.

He stopped and raised an eyebrow.

I waved the pitifully burnt object in his face, "My hat...Look at my hat!! Did you really have to be so unecessarily reckless?! It was only training!"

"You should've kept it on your head."

My eye twitched as he slowly walked passed me.

_Sleep with one eye open..._ I shoved the top hat back on my head and I followed him back in angerily.

* * *

**Here you go - It was Isaaru and Sasuke's first real interaction. So what if it was in a fight? xD**


	5. Unsightly Plans

A/N - For anyone who is actually reading...(Lolol) PART FIVE!

I sat at the foot of my bed thinking about my match with the reckless inbred that burnt my hat.

Any normal person would've retired the hat and put it away for good, but that wasn't me. So I suppose I wasn't normal. I had the full intention of wearing it all up until the day that it manages to be torn into mere pieces; and after what happened today, that wouldn't be likely. I had the full intention of protecting that hat until my last breath.

I maneuvered my thoughts to what Sasuke had told me earlier in the day.

_...You did see the curse mark, didn't you? You put it together. _

On any regular basis, I would have already worked it out, but I was much too tired to even put the pieces together. I assumed by now that the boy deserved my respect; he wasn't all that bad. But of course he would've been much stronger if he had used his sharingan. Which brings us back to the other question: Why didn't he use it?

He doesn't exactly come across as the type of person to hold back on something like that.

I put on my thinking face, _It obviously has something to do with his curse mark..._

Then it hit me.

This whole thing centers around the curse mark, just like everything around here does. The mark must activate when he uses the sharingan; that really is the most logical answer. Why else wouldn't he use it?

So if the mark would activate when he used the sharingan, he wouldn't use it for some simple training. Right? I mean, it makes sense. Or, I could just be reading too much into things. Maybe he just didn't want to use it. Oh well, that answer would have to do for now.

"Well, I'm glad that I got that sorted out..." I sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

I sighed heavily as I didn't bother to let the person in; since they were going to let themselves in anyways.

The door slid open, and, surprise, surprise, it was Kabuto. "Orochimaru wishes to see you."

I glared, for presumably the millionth time, "I think I've seen enough of him for the past two days to last me a lifetime, thank you very much." I fell back onto the bed with my hands behind my head.

He growled, "Don't underestimate me, Isaaru...If it wasn't for Oro-"

"If it wasn't for Orochimaru, you would've killed me already, right? Trust me, I know." I smiled at him, "I don't underestimate you Kabuto. I think it's quite the opposite, _you _underestimate _me_. Don't forget that that snake brought me here for a reason; and if it wasn't for him,_ I _would've already killed_ you_." I looked away, "If I ever did that, I would never hear the end of it. I don't know why, but that serpent actually finds you useful."

He glared, again, and quite noticeably gave up, "Get up and follow me." I smiled internally.

I sighed heavily and heaved myself up to follow Kabuto to Orochimaru's lowly chambers.

"As you can imagine, I have a mission for you," The pale snake smirked, "Since you're fully capable of causing a large crater on my land, I've decided that you're more than fully capable to carry out a mission for me."

I sighed, _I could just choke him..._

"Please, do tell."

"There's a scroll that I want you to obtain for me...In Konoha, " He hissed, "When I was a shinobi in that village, there was a scroll that I was never able to obtain because it was always guarded...and I would have never been able to get it without being suspected of treason."

"If you couldn't get it, what makes you think that I can?" I reasoned.

Why he was making me get this so called heavily guarded scroll was far beyond me; in his old village no less. Judging by his stories, Konohagakure is some pathetic village that would soon fall. They almost took Orochimaru out, and if that can happen, what's going to stop them from killing me? It made absolutely no sense. Unless, killing me was his master plan...I wouldn't put it past him.

"You're going to have some company along the way."

My eyes widenned, he didn't even have to say a name, "Are you _insane_?! You say that this kid has importance to you but you throw him back into his old village? What makes you think that he won't stay there?!"

He gave me a look that read, 'Say-another-word-and-you'll-regret-it'. "Don't you raise your voice to _me_, Isaaru. Don't fret, I have my reasons. Besides, I know the boy won't stay...his ambitions proove much more stronger than the camaraderie within the village."

I didn't know what to think of that snake at that moment. Throwing Sasuke back into the village after he just recently left, is like waving a piece of meat infront of a lion. A truely brilliant way of thinking, Oro. Not. Well, I didn't say he wasn't crazy.

I shook my head, "No, I won't do it."

"_What?" _His eyes were menacing.

"You heard me. I may not be the most wholesome person out there, but I do have a heart. What you're doing Orochimaru, is vindictive...you can't just play with someone's emotions like that."

He began to chuckle, but it soon morphed into a large cackle. I felt something constrict my body.Great. I looked down and saw that one of Orochimaru's serpents were encircling me in it's vice grip.

_Damn it._

His laughter calmed down and he spoke again, "I don't care what _you_ think of it! Whether it be good or vindictive!" He glared once more, "Oh...and you _will _do this, whether you like it or not."

It was getting harder to breathe as the snake constricted tighter around my chest, constricting my lungs. I could hear the snake hiss, as it came closer and closer to my neck.

"Have you forgotten the bargain we made before you arrived here...you wouldn't want to break it, would you?" He smirked.

"I've done everything you've asked me to ever since I got here! Why can't you just let this one go?"

He ignored my plea, "I wonder what your family will say when my henchmen arrive at their doorstep saying that you value some boys' emotions more than their own lives, " He mused, "I can't even begin to imagine their faces!" He began to laugh again.

Fury coursed through my veins. Despite my strong feeling towards the subject, I had to give in. I valued my clan much more than Sasuke, "Fine! Alright...I'll do it." It killed me to agree to his manipulation. I had no other choice, it was my family or Sasuke. I'd rather my family over an innocent stranger any day. I felt horrible about it, but I wasn't able to do anything.

"I knew you would..." He smirked, "Let her go." He spoke to the serpent circling me. It let me go and I was finally able to breathe comfortably.

I rubbed my sore arm, "...What scroll is this exactly?" My legs still felt weak.

"That doesn't matter...all you need to know is where to find it." He paused, "Listen carefully...deep within the Konoha achives there is a chamber which houses the most forbidden scrolls ever known to the Fire country. Among those, you will find a_ red _scroll; now there is only one red scroll, and that's the one you'll take." He grinned, "Is all understood?"

I glared, "How do you expect us to get in there? It's no doubt heavily guarded."

"I'll let you figure that out for yourself, you're a clever girl...now get ready - you leave first thing tommorow."

Not good.

* * *

**It was a /little/ short, my apologies What will Sasuke think about this mission? Part six soon?**


	6. Wrath?

**A/N**: Here's part six - R&R! :D

* * *

Early that morning, before dawn broke, I packed up everything I would be needing.

I was much too upset last night to do pretty much of anything. I didn't know when, or if Orochimaru told Sasuke. That would be quite the predicament, but I decided to leave the dirty work to the snake. Afterall, knowing him, it wouldn't faze him in the least, because he's that bad of a person. I knew that the trek to Konoha was going to be mighty uncomfortable...But I had to look on the brightside, at least Sasuke knew his way around the village? Heh.

"This is ridiculous..." I sighed to myself. My stomach ached with my nerves. I hadn't been this nervous since my first day at the ninja academy back in Stone. This wasn't going to be easy. Not in the least.

There was a knock at the door.

I sighed again, _Why must I always be bothered?!_

As usual, I said nothing and as usual, the door opened without me saying so.

Kabuto peeked in, "Sasuke will meet you at the front gates."

"What if I was in my underwear you pervert?"

"Shut up." Then, he left. Kabuto was obviously in no mood either. He didn't even growl like a banshee. Shock, much?

I rolled my eyes as I tossed the backpack onto my back and grabbed my beloved hat from the table.

I took a large breath in and stepped outside the room to the outer gates.

--

Arriving at the gates, Sasuke stood calmly with his back facing me. I could already see that the guards at the look-out tower were already beginning to open the gateway, in accordance with my presence. I walked up next to Sasuke fairly awkwardly waiting for the gates to fully open.

No words were exchanged as we began our unpleasant trip to Konoha. After a several metres of passing the gate, a strong genjutsu made the village disappear. A genjutsu that prevented people from other villages from seeing it - an impenetrable genjutsu. Which made the village virtually unreachable to enemy nin.

I couldn't even imagine what Sasuke was going through. Having to be so torn to leave his home in the first place and find out that he was to go back...that's horrible. I wouldn't even be handling it even half as well as he was right now. He was keeping it all in...Which had it's pros and cons. He could potentially let out all that frustration on an enemy shinobi; Then again, he let it out all on me...I wasn't too crazy about that scenario.

I wanted to comfort him, but that wasn't really my strong point. But I decided to at least make an effort. At least I could say that I tried?

"Look...I can't even begin to imagine as to what you're going through right now, " That was a start, "But I want to let you know that I had no choice..."

He looked at me, confusion seemingly painted all over his face, "What are you talking about?" Um, what?

I arched a questioning brow, "What are _you_ talking about? You mean you're not upset as to where we're going?" That would be some good news, as well as a revelation of biblical proportions! ...Somehow, I doubted it.

He looked to the road ahead, with no trace of anger, "I'm not even aware of our destination."

I should have known.

My eyes widenned, "That snake didn't tell you?"

"No," his arms crossed, "He said you would fill me in on all the details."

_That bastard..._

I have never hated Orochimaru more than I did at that very moment. Not that making me go on this mission with the Uchiha wasn't bad enough...no...he had to be so malicious as to let me tell Sasuke the intricate details myself...with no witnesses. I wondered if it was too late to create a will.

"I swear I'll kill him..." I murmured to myself.

His voice was coarser, "Where are we going?"

I looked ahead, "I'll tell you later..."

He stopped abruptly, while I was walking the dirt path.

"Tell me where we're going, Isaaru." He was adamant; even a tad intimidating too.

That was the first time I had ever heard him use my name...geez, and what a time too.

I looked to the ground before I turned to him slowly, his expression was unreadable. Which was a little unsettling.

I sighed heavily, "Like I said, I had no choice...you know how he i-"

"Stop beating around the bush."

I sighed heavily in defeat, "Konoha - we're going to Konoha," He bent his head - but I continued, "He wants us to retrieve a scroll for him in the Konoha archives."

I couldn't see what was going on with him, his face was covered by his dark hair. But I could tell that he was disturbed by my words, "I'm sorry." 'Sorry' probably couldn't even fix what he was feeling right now. I felt horrible; like _I_ was the villain.

He rose his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets before he passed me, "Like you said...there was nothing you could do about it."

"Sasuke..." I just stood there - Mouth open. I was a little surprised nothing flew in.

He stopped and gave me a slight corner glance, "What are you waiting for? If we keep on going, we'll get there by sundown."

I closed my open mouth and nodded as he waited for me to catch up with him.

_Well now...that certainly played out quite differently in my head._

_--_

A couple hours later in utter silence was becoming very bothersome. It had dawned on me that it couldn't last. It wouldn't be long now before the both us would be receiving a warm greeting from the end of a few hunter-nin kunai. Come on, it's inevitable. The prospect of two missing-nin wandering around in the open, prooves to be a very promising target. It's happened to me several times - alright, maybe only a couple. The situation was substantially sticky and if it wasn't for my quick thinking, chances are that they would've been able to check off one missing-nin from their long list. Well, there was no point in dwelling on our potential death, instead we could make the best of this pointless mission.

"Tell me...why did you leave your village? I know that you sought power from Orochimaru...but...how could you possibly leave your friends _willingly_?" I asked carefully, I tried not to upset him. Who knows how he would react. I decided that treating him a little bit like a corrosive chemical would do good, for now,anyways.

_Provided he has any friends..._

He glanced at me questioningly, "...Shouldn't you already have that answer? You left your village as well."

"Those are two completely different reasons."

"Hn, how?" He asked as if he knew he was right.

I waited a while, "Well, for one, he threatened to kill my family if I didn't come with him." I kicked a rock, "So, I'm sure you can see my options."

His eyes widenned briefly.

"Well? Why did _you _lea-"

"Shh." He interrupted, he seemed to be sidetracked, "Look out!"

"Huh?" I jumped back, a kunai landing in the place where I stood seconds ago. If I was there for a second longer, I would've had to say farewell to my big toe.

"Not again..." I mumbled.

"Next time I won't miss." A voice called from the trees.

"Next time, you won't have to chance to miss." Sasuke spoke and attacked him.

I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing?! Just_ run_!"

Having ran into hunter-nin before, I knew there was one sure fire way to avoid any unnecessary injury: to run and to run _fast_. Okay, that didn't always work...but it's worth a good try.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Hagihara." A voice chuckled behind me.

I sighed heavily and turned around and kicked him at his knees, "Isn't there a law against killing children?" I said as I noted that this one wore a crane mask. He neglected to answer as he jumped away and threw a couple of shuriken at me, which I narrowly escaped. I leapt away and jumped into the trees, to which he followed. I saw Sasuke firing up the hunter-nin with one of his katon attacks. Before I knew it, I was joined by two other hunter-nin.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "What, you travel in packs now?" I just get _all_ the luck.

I quickly grabbed a kunai from my holster and slit one of their throats quickly, _One down, two to go. _I despised the idea of killing people, but the last thing we needed was these guys waking up to catch up to us again. We needed to be successful on this mission. There was no other way to go.

I tried my best to get the other two but they kept on dodging my attacks. The one with the weasel mask almost managed to get my neck tenketsu, but I moved before he was able to touch me. Otherwise, I would've been completely unconscious. They both threw a parade of shuriken at me but I tried jumping away and getting to a higher level but one nin kicked my legs and I quickly fell over onto the tree branch - but not before a couple shuriken pierced my side.

_Shoot, I hate being ganged up on... _

He put a kunai up to my neck, "You can't escape this time, it's over."

I decided that I had to use _that move; _I had no other choice, as much as it irritated me to use it. I put my hands together and tried to activate it, "_Dipuri-Shon_, Activate!"

My hands began to glow lavender and I tried to touch his arm to begin the chakra depletion process.

"Kota, don't let her touch you!" The Hunter-nin spoke to his comrade, but it was too late - he was weakening. His partener wouldn't allow me to continue the process and he was about to deliver the final blow - he was going to do me in.

I narrowed my eyebrows, as a bead of sweat fell down below me onto the ground,_ What am I going to do? I can't let this guy go yet!_

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" A voice called off in the distance.

_Damn, time to move!_

I let the hunter-nin go and rolled off the branch to the ground before I was burned to a crisp.

"What?!" The hunter-nin cried.

The two nin were set ablaze, and in mere seconds they were completely reduced to ashes. So much so that they litterally blew away in the wind.

_Ew..._

I turned around and faced Sasuke, who was bleeding at the side of his mouth, "Thanks for saving me and all, but...when you fired that attack did you consider that I might be completely smoldered?!"

He shook his head in annoyance and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and was about to follow him, before I winced at the sudden movement. I looked down to the right side of my body to see the two shuriken were still sticking out of me, piercing my clothing. I had no choice but to pull them out. I took out cloth from my holster to stop the blood when I pulled them out.

_This really isn't my day..._

Sasuke turned around wondering why I wasn't behind him. His eyes widenned as he walked over to me.

"You moron, look what you did to yourself."

Right; like I would really stab myself on purpose.

I glared as he took the cloth away from me (Actually, it was more along the lines of a grab), "What are you doing?!"

"Let me do it; who knows what kind of other harm you'll inflict on yourself - sit down."

He was right; I was a bit clumsy. I reluctantly obeyed and sat down onto the grass moving back to lean on a tree for better support.

"Brace yourself - I'm pulling them out."

I nodded, took in a large breath, closed my eyes and bit my lip. Seconds past and he still hadn't pulled it out, "Okay...anytime no- OW!"

"I told you to brace yourself." He smirked to himself.

"Shut up." He pulled out the second one, and I grimaced. He pulled up my shirt a little bit more and pushed the cloth onto the wound. My face heated up a little as he took off his backpack and took out his antiseptic and bandages from an outer pocket.

"Hold this for a second and roll your shirt up a little."

I was hesitant, but I did as I was told as he took the lid off the antiseptic. I let go as he began to clean it. It stung a little but I knew that it was going to help, not kill me. I hoped.

"You never answered me." Refering to the conversation that we were having before we were savagely attacked.

Silence.

"Sas-" I began.

"There was nothing left for me there." He began to put on the bandages as I leaned forward to make it easier for him, "I had no choice."

"There's always a choice...even if you don't like them."

"Hn...It was either I stay there and achieve nothing...or I come here and have a chance at killing my brother." He paused, "So, no, I had no choice."

I looked at him for awhile, I decided not to push for more. Corrosive chemical.

I was startled at how gentle and cold his hands were. Which was somewhat ironic as he specialized in katon attacks. Actually, no I wasn't. Not at the coldness, anyways.

"I'm done." He put his stuff away and stood up.

I rolled my shirt down and got up, following him.

"We should still be able to get there by sundown." He looked back and told me.

_Great...here we go again._


	7. Arrival

Here you go, Part 7.

_Ugh...My feet are killing me._

I walked along a cliff in the country side, my feet just dragging behind me. It was safe to say that I was worn-out. Following a near death battle and walking around inanely - wounded, for the past god knows how long, it was beginning to take a toll on my body. God damn, I wasn't a freaking machine (Though, some would argue that fact). It seemed like the village wasn't getting any closer. I looked at Sasuke and he acted like he wasn't drained in the slightest. But I could tell otherwise, there was a slight impairment in his walk. He must've been somewhat injured in our confrontation with the hunter-nin; an injury I hadn't noticed while he was tending to my own.

"We're in the fire country." Sasuke informed out of the blue.

I looked up, "Hm? How do you know?" A little skeptical.

He motioned his head to the left. I looked in the direction he refered to.

I had a puzzled look on my face, _There's nothing there._

"Look down, idiot."

I glared at him before I walked over to the edge of the cliff, looked directly down and saw a very small town; probably with no more than twenty buildings.

"That's Ishii town, Konoha should be no more than a couple of miles away now." He spoke.

I stood there looking at the village while Sasuke began walking away slowly. He looked back, "Why are you just standing there? Come on."

I looked at him, "I thought we were gonna stop here."

"No."

I narrowed my eyebrows, "I think we are," He stopped, "Look, I'm tired, injured and no matter how hard you try to hide that limp...you're not looking so good either," He took a glance at my stomach and was about to speak, "I'm not going to argue about this with you."

"I was about to say that you're bleeding again."

I looked down at my wound and saw that the blood had soaked through the bandage and my shirt, "Great."

"Fine, but not for long."

"I wasn't asking for your permission." I spoke finally before I began leaping down the cliff to the town.

Arriving at the base, Sasuke and I walked through the gates and sought out an Inn so that I could at least re-bandage myself and have the chance to take a small nap and get my bearings.

Despite the size of the small size the village, there were many people roaming the area. Which got me a little nervous hoping that nobody would recognize either of us as missing-nin. But then again, the crowd could be the best hid away. From what I could tell there was some sort of festival going on. Most of the men, women and children were dressed in traditional garbs and dozens of balloons were strategically placed in different areas. Children ran about with friends and family, most with sweets or cotton candy in their grasp. Just looking at it made me horrendously hungry. I was a sucker for sweets, and things that could potentionally trigger a mild heart attack. I didn't say I was proud of it.

I suddenly came across a quaint little Inn, by the name of _Yoshitaka._

"How about that place?" I pointed out to Sasuke.

He shrugged, he obviously didn't care.

I rolled my eyes and walked in. It seemed like a very nice place, but no too high end. I approached the middle-aged woman at the counter dressed in brown robes and a small hat.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" She spoke.

I decided to do all the talking. Sasuke simply stood there beside me with his hands in his pockets. It was damn well better that way too.

"Hello, would it be possible for us to get a room? Just for the night." I asked nicely.

She ran her finger along a scroll, checking it, "Yes, we do have several vacancies, " She looked from me to Sasuke, "Now, would that be one bed?"

Sasuke and I looked at each other and looked away quickly, "Two!" I answered curtly, heat stinging my cheeks. How could she just assume something like that? We're what, thirteen?! Then again, the question, 'Would it be possible to get a room' is a little questionable. So, I supposed that I couldn't blame her.

Her eyes widenned, "Alright, I've give you room 203...that will be five-hundred ryo."

I quickly paid up and she gave me the key and she pointed us in the direction of the staircase.

When we got into the room, I threw myself onto the small bed. The room was a good size, nothing special. But it didn't matter to me as long as I had a bed to lie on.

_I better re-bandage myself... _I got up and got out all the necessary materials from my backpack.

Sasuke hadn't sat on his bed for more than a minute before he got up again, "I'm going to find some fresh water to refill our bottles."

I nodded and I tossed him my empty water bottle as he left the room.

--

I threw out the old bloody bandages into the garbage and put on a new shirt. The old one was soiled with blood and not to mention all torn up. I was still alone as Sasuke had not returned from his trip to fetch some fresh water.

"I wonder what's taking him so long." I spoke to myself.

The door opened and Sasuke came rushing in, _Well, speak of the devil..._

"Get your stuff, we're leaving." He spoke hurriedly.

"Huh? What the hell, we just got here." I was a little confused, "Besides, there are no refunds, you know!"

There was a knock at the door.

I went to go check who it was through the little peep hole.

"Don't open it!" He whispered, opening the window.

"It's that woman from downstairs..." I began backing up from the door.

"Yeah, and chances are that she isn't alone," He took my backpack along with his own, "Come on!"

I nodded and jumped out the window along with Sasuke, still oblivious as to what the problem was. But I took his word for it.

We leapt atop buildings until we managed to find our way up the cliff we had came down from.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"Heading down to the lobby, I heard that woman downstairs talking to a couple of men. I watched and listened, and I saw that they held up two photo's to her face."

"So?" I asked, still leaping my way up the cliff.

"Those people in the photo's were us."

I narrowed my eyebrows.

"And those men were hunter-nin."

I got up the cliff and tried to regain my ragged breath. Sasuke tossed me my bag.

"We have to keep on running, they know that we're still in the surrounding area."

I nodded and carried on running in the trees to evade running in an open area where we could be seen.

After running non-stop for about ten minutes things appeared a lot worse than they were before. Physically, anyway. I didn't get to rest or eat anything and now my feet hurt even more than they did before. So chances were that Sasuke's little injury wasn't any better either. Which isn't good news because we both needed to be in tip top shape. Life was just dandy.

The sun was going down and the forest was beginning to look fairly menacing even for my standards.

I remembered something. "When we get close to the village it's in our best interest to transform into someone we saw in Ishii town...we don't want to be recognized - especially you."

He nodded, "Then we should transform now."

"What?"

"The village is straight ahead."

"We ran two miles?!" My mouth hung open, "How time flies when you're having fun..." I spoke sarcastically.

He smirked and we stopped.

I pictured a girl I saw in the village in my head before I transformed, "Henge!"

"Henge!"

I looked at my body and at Sasuke's.

"Not bad." I commented. We were now brunettes and I wore a cheesy short, sleeveless, green dress with shorts underneath. While Sasuke wore white shorts and a black hoodie. We both wore a Konoha hitai-ate around our arms. I tossed him the village authorization and we hung it around our necks.

The village guards rarely questioned business if you had the proper authorization. Of course, after Orochimaru completely destroyed the village a while ago they probably beefed up security. But with my luck these days, they'll probably have the full police force at the damn gate. How I hoped that I was wrong.

"Come on." Sasuke spoke.

I headed up to the north gate of the village opposite to the big main gate. This one was much smaller and most likely had one guard.

"Hello." I greeted.

The guard looked at us both from the other side of the gate, "Authorization please."

We took out the slips from the inside of our shirts and showed him.

He verified the slips, "Alright Miss Abe...and Mr Inakura, come on in." He smiled and opened the gate for us.

We walked on in as Sasuke looked around wearily.

"Are you o-"

"I'm fine."

I gazed at him for a moment and nodded before I looked ahead.

_Hear we go. _


	8. A Helping Hand

My head shot into every possible direction.

I was checking out the village, getting to know the topography as I walked so that I could familiarize myself with it. Despite the darkening of the sky there were many people on the streets. Beautiful lanterns lit our way through the village as we walked through it. People smiled when I made eye contact, and it seemed very family oriented...except for the occasional pub here and there. I was starting to like it more and more with every passing moment. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed very jaded. He was the complete opposite to me: head down, and not a trace of excitement...Not that you expected him to be excited. His attitude was just seemingly far from the attitude he had on the road: stern, yet somewhat dare I say...enjoyable? Well he wasn't insanely boring.

"It sure is a beautiful village." I noted looking around.

I assumed that it was best to find ourselves somewhere to bunk as we were finally here.

I glanced around the large village for an Inn to stay in since staying at Sasuke's house was definitely out of the question - and undoubtedly very awkward.

I looked to my right and saw a hotel titled _The Konoha Inn._

_That place seems fine - _And cheap, considering I basically threw away five-hundred ryo on a room I spent about five minutes in. Did I mention I have rotten luck?

"Come, this way." I grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him into the Inn.

He groaned and followed me into the building as I approached the man at the desk.

The man provided us with a two bed suite on the third floor. Thankfully, this time without the embarrassing assumptions that Sasuke and I were_ together_. Glad to know that Konoha isn't that kind of town - if you know what I mean. The only thing that got me even remotely bothered about the hotel, was the fact that I had to climb three flights of stairs in my soured state.

We walked into the room and took off our sandles before I stepped onto the upper part of the room.

"Finally..." I jumped on my bed as Sasuke released his jutsu before he sat on his, "Oh right...Release!" I undid the jutsu and threw my pack on the floor.

Sasuke laid down on his bed and positioned his arms behind his head. He's been rather quiet for some time, but I decided that it wasn't anything to worry about at the moment; it was probably completely normal for the situation and for him. But I couldn't help but to feel a little..._concerned_. He always had something to say, whether it be rude or otherwise. The latter not as often as the first; But that was besides the point. Sasuke hadn't said _anything_. That gave me a little wiggle room for worry.

I looked at the ceiling with my arms spread to the side and my hat resting on my stomach.

"So, how does it feel...?" I asked slowly. I didn't know whether he hated being here, was feeling nostalgic or hated me for asking him.

"Fine." He answered with a delay.

"Listen...Sasuke...I'm not very good at this, but," I cleared my throat, "I want you to know that I'll be here to offer you a helping hand - if you need one, of course." I was going to add, 'Not that I think you're weak', but I decided that would be pushing it. That would require me to somewhat bow down to him; Hurt my ego to feed his. I definitely wasn't going to do that.

My stomach suddenly growled, my eye twiched.

The awkwardness was tangible.

_How embarrassing..._

He took a short glance at me but he didn't answer, nor did he comment. Which made it a little worse. He got up and resumed his disguise as the brown headed Inakura Koto and was about to exit the room.

I raised a brow, "Where are you going...?"

"I'm going to find something to eat." And he left.

"Good idea..." I closed my eyes slowly and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

--

An adolescent girl walked through the streets slowly - walking with no true destination.

Her head was bent and her heart ached persistently. For the past week or so, she found that her green eyes have been constantly red, and her cheeks, always damp with her tears. She was miserable enough that she found it hard to blowdry her pink hair in the mornings, but not quite miserable enough to keep it out of order. Her heart was sunken into the pit of her stomach and she felt as if she was in the depths of despair, and she felt that as long as he was gone, she was going to stay there.

She bumped shoulders with someone on the street.

Her eyes widenned and her head shot up, _Sasuke...? _Her hands came together in optimism.

She turned around quickly and gazed at the back of the person who nudged her.

"That's some brown haired boy...he looks nothing like Sasuke..." She turned around and bent her head again, "Get a hold of yourself Sakura...he isn't coming back. Not now. Not ever."

--

When dawn came and I was finally awake, I was greeted with a growling stomach and an empty room. I had realized that I fallen asleep last night and I didn't have the chance to eat any dinner.

I got up and rubbed my tired eyes before I looked at the table and saw some sort of neatly laid box.

I got up, walked over and opened it to discover that it was the food that Sasuke had purchased last night. Although it was relatively cold, having been there the whole night, it was much better than nothing. It was in the form of a bento box, with a little bit of everything: seafood stew, sushi, onigiri, sweets and a healthy amount of veggies.

I chuckled softly as I cracked my chopsticks, "Too bad Sasuke isn't here, he could've heated it up with one of his katon attacks." A thought came to mind, "Where is he anyways?"

I decided to forget about him and began eating. I felt that if I delayed my monstrous hunger any longer, I might drop down and die.

While I was stuffing my face crazily, the door opened and Sasuke walked in.

I swallowed my food, "Where have you been?"

He undid the transformation jutsu and spoke, "I paid a visit to the archive," I paid more attention now, "I went to see what the situation was and how difficult it would be to retrieve the scroll." He leaned against the wall watching me shove food into my mouth (I couldn't sworn I saw him scowl at me). He must've been watching so intently just so he could make sure that if I choked, he could be there to perform the heimlich maneuver; just in case I managed to almost die. I just might be over-estimating him.

"Well?" I swallowed again.

"Despite the fact that it's guarded, it won't be too difficult to get inside."

Well, now I'm lost.

"How does that work?"

"They allow people to get inside the room and take a look at the scrolls - but not without supervision." He explained.

I nodded my head in comprehension, "Alright...so all we have to do is get rid of the guard and swipe the scroll..."

He nodded and I began eating again, "But there's one problem."

I rolled my eyes, _There's always a problem..._

"They only allow one person in at a time and bags aren't allowed in the room - due to security reasons." He crossed his arms, "Ever since O-"

"Orochimaru tried to destroy the village, yada, yada, yada," I interupted, "So exactly how are we going to approach this?"

"You could be the one to get into the room, take the guard out and grab the scroll; I'll stay outside and keep an eye out."

_Notice how I'm the one who has to risk their life..._

"Whatever..." I picked up some squid from the stew and shoved it in my mouth.

"Hurry up, so we can get this done today."

I choked, "What?!"

No freaking way.

* * *

**Their awaited mission is in the works...Tune in for part 9. R&R!**


	9. Onto the Task at Hand

Sasuke and I walked the avenue of the village, with the archive just straight ahead.

I took a breath in, in an attempt to calm down. Even though the rest of the mission was seemingly going to be smooth sailing, I couldn't help but to feel a little anxious. In the past, it didn't matter how easy the mission seemed, something always managed to happen; even if it was minor. So paranoia is unavoidable. Or it could be that I'm just a paranoid person by nature. That certainly wouldn't be a bombshell.

"Don't screw up." Sasuke whispered to me.

Well, now I just exude confidence.

I looked up at him and glared daggers at his smug smirk, "Speak for yourself, loser."

In spite of his insolence, it made me feel better knowing that he had broken out of his dismal mood. I don't think I could've taken his mock pms for another second.

I ambled into the archive and was greeted by a middle aged woman with rather small specktacles, "Hello there, have you come for a visit?"

"Yes, we have." I put on my sweetest, fakest smile, "Actually, my friend and I were hoping to have a look at some of the forbidden scrolls."

Her eyes widenned, "That's alright, but you can only go in one at a time, and you must leave your bag up here or with your friend." She replied, "You can't be too careful these days." She shook her head, "By the way, what makes you kids so interested in seeing the scrolls? It's not everyday we get kids like you around here."

"Oh well, we've always been interested in things like that." I answered truthfully. Scrolls and forbidden jutsu always seemed to ignite my interest for some reason.

"Let me guess, you two must be shinobi?"

"Yes. Can we see them now?" Sasuke answered irritably.

"Oh yes, I must've forgotten - Yoshido! We've got visitors." She called.

"Send 'em down!" He called back.

"Just down that staircase."

I nodded and walked over to the circular wood staircase. There were several flights of stairs and the further you got, the darker it got. When we finally got down, there was a single hallway, lit by several torches upon the wall. And infront of the only door in the hallway, stood a tall blonde guard. He smiled when he saw us arrive.

"Hey there. So, who will be first?"

"I will." I spoke up.

"Come on in."

I left my backpack with Sasuke before I gave him a nod and walked in.

The archive was fairly large and had two levels. The second, being simply a platform with a staircase leading to the first level. The scrolls were housed on pedestals and on cabinets. The scrolls were blue, green, white, black and yellow. I had yet to see the one I was looking for until far back, against the wall, sat five or more scrolls including the red, incased in glass.

_It must be pretty important then... _

"Follow me." The guard apparently named Yoshido spoke. I knew that he was a shinobi, due to his vest. Although you weren't aware of his rank, "Each one of these scrolls hold forbidden jutsu."

He led me down the staircase and I strolled behind him.

"Wow..." I faked astonishment, "Hey, why are those scrolls incased in glass?" I pointed to the box that held the red scroll. This time, genuinely interested.

"Oh? I don't know the details, but apparently those scrolls are so powerful, they can take down an entire village." He scratched his head, "It's pretty scary when you think about it...if they got into the wrong hands, who knows what could happen."

_That bastard's going to destroy Konoha...you'd think that he learned his lesson by now. _What limbs are Orochimaru willing to loose now, his legs? Hmm, maybe he'll give up his head one day too. Seriously, the whole 'invade-and-destroy' motif was getting a little tired. Even for my tastes.

I knew that this was the right time, "How interesting..." I got closer and struck his neck tenketsu as forceful as I could. He fell to the ground slowly.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, "I better let Sasuke in."

I ran to the door and opened it, "Hurry, and tie him up."

He hurried in and I lifted the glass casing around the scroll. I noticed that the scroll had the word _raze_ inscribed in kanji.

"That can't be good..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I swiped it from the case and stuffed it in my backpack. The scroll was rather big. Then again, all of the scrolls in the room were rather large.

"You done?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Let's get out of here."

I threw my bag onto my back and we began going up the stairs, so we would be able to leave.

When we arrived onto the ground floor the woman greeted us with a smile, "That was quick, how was it?"

"Great." I answered, just anxious to leave.

"That's nice, have a nice day you two."

We were just about to leave when she spoke again, "Oh, hold on, I forgot. I must check your bags...I know you didn't take anything but it's standard procedure."

_Just perfect..._

"That won't be necessary." I said with a smile.

I knew things would go without a hitch.

"Yes, it is." The woman began to get nervous.

"Run." Sasuke whispered.

We both swiftly ran out onto the street without looking back.

"Someone, after them!" The woman shouted out on the street.

"This is fun isn't it?" I commented, not amused.

"This way." Sasuke spoke.

"Huh?"

He grabbed my arm as we turned a corner and into an alley way. Some of the villagers who were trailing us past right by as we hunched there behind some garbage cans.

"Whoa that was close..." I sighed, "I knew this wasn't going to be easy...how are we supposed to escape now?"

"It's still possible."

"Yeah, but not very likely."

"So this is where you two have been hiding." A voice spoke from behind us, "You shouldn't steal, you know."

Alarm went through my system. Could things get _any_ worse? Yes.

I turned around and saw a silver haired man with an unusual spandex mask covering most of his face. So much so that only his left eye was visible. I could tell that he was a shinobi. But the thing that perplexed me the most was the fact that he was reading a novel.

Sasuke seemed to have either frozen or got a lot more annoyed than he was before.

We leapt up onto the building and began running. Although we didn't get too far before the nin showed up infront of us.

_He's fast... _I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Get out of here, I'll take care of this." Sasuke commanded, "I'll catch up with you later."

"I'm not leaving without you, moron!" I shouted back. I don't know who Sasuke thought he was at that moment, ordering me around like he was my father or something. It definitely didn't make me happy. It pissed me off. But it pissed me off moreso for him to think that I could possibly leave without him. We were a team, whether he or I liked it or not. And since we were, I wasn't about to abandon him. Not now, not ever.

He growled, "This isn't the time for your antics!!" He looked back at the jounin, "I don't need to see you get hurt."

_Huh...? _I didn't know how to respond. Well, I definitely couldn't fight that. But that isn't to say that I was going to leave.

"Neither of you are going anywhere." The silver haired nin spoke calmly.

Not like I could.

"Just hand over the scroll that you took, and we'll call it a day."

I shook my head out of it, "Yeah right, " I smirked, "I didn't come all this way for absolutely nothing."

Pretty soon, that silver haired shinobi wasn't the only nin that was around. Shinobi were on the roof along with us and below. It also seemed that we had actually accumulated quite the audience down below as well. I couldn't say it was the brightest of ideas though. I figure it's the same thing as looking up at the sky as birds are flying above. You just don't do it. Unless you have a fondness for bird poo. Or in this case, are a necrophiliac. Because it's going to be dead cadavers galore in a few minutes.

The silver haired nin sighed heavily.

I opened my holster and took out several poison doused senbon and threw them at the shinobi around me. Two shinobi fell to the ground while the silver haired shinobi dodged the weapon. A kunai was thrown at Sasuke and I, but we jumped out of the way successfully. The silver haired nin threw several shuriken at Sasuke just when he was landing back onto the ground. It hit him but there was a puff of smoke and it morphed into a log. I let out a sigh of relief and I realized that I needed to think up some sort of diversion. All the nin attacked at the same time threw an array of weapons. I winced as the head of a kunai grazed my arm. The movement wasn't doing me any good either, my wound opened up once more.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke blew.

"That attack..." The silver haired nin spoke to himself.

But although that attack managed to get some shinobi out of the way for now, more kept on coming. This was beginning to become quite the dire situation. Two shinobi attacked me head on, I took out a couple of kunai for protection, while Sasuke seemingly took on the silver haired nin. I quickly slit the throats of the couple of nin who tried to deal with me.

I heard Sasuke shriek. Hopefully, not in pain.

"Sasuke!" I cried and saw that numerous kunai were embedded in different parts of his body. Before I knew it, his transformation jutsu had been undone and his true identity was revealed. Not good.

_I need to do something!_

The masked nin hesitated.

I did a few handsigns, "Solar burst jutsu!"

A huge burst of sunlight shone, so bright that one could be stunned for quite some time.

I grabbed Sasuke and threw him over my back, trying to be gentle and leapt away to the gates as quickly as possible. He was completely unresponsive. As I jumped the gates, I realized that I would have to run quite the distance before I would be able to stop and tend to his wounds. I knew that things weren't going to turn out charmingly. A little of Sasuke's warm blood leaked onto my shoulder. So I began to worry that he might loose too much blood.

When I thought that we were far and out of reach, I stopped at a small stream, a several kilometers from the village.

I gently took off his backpack before I laid him against a tree. He had a few kunai in his leg and a couple in his torso.

I released the transformation jutsu before I swiftly took out the necessary materials and attempted to take out the kunai.

_Here it goes... _

I attempted to take out the three kunai in his torso out first. Each time I took one out I had to reach into his shirt and apply pressure to it before I bandaged it.

The third kunai was much too high to simply reach in, so I had to remove his shirt. I didn't hesitate because I knew it had to be done. I slowly removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

I froze.

For the first time, I saw the curse mark in it's entirety. I couldn't tear myself away, I just continued gaping at it, _So that's the curse mark..._

Sasuke groaned and it quickly knocked me out of my daze.

"Don't move." I warned him.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "...What happened?"

"We escaped." I answered simply, "All thanks to me...If I had left like you told me to, you'd probably be dead or dying."

I found it a lot more uncomfortable patching him up now that he was awake, but I didn't let that stop me.

"If you had left, I probably wouldn't be in this position."

I pulled out the kunai roughly out of his leg.

"Damn it!" He shouted.

I got up and waved the bloody kunai in his face, "How dare you, Uchiha?! After I just saved your pitiful life from certain death! I don't like this mission anymore than you do," I glowered at him as he closed his eyes in sheer exasperation, "You should be groveling at my feet. You know, for a genius, you're pretty stupid."

Silence.

"Thank you."

My eyes widenned in amazement, I didn't know what to say. That definitely took me by surprise. Knowing him for the past week or so, I didn't think that he would ever cave. I tried to leave my arrogance aside, "Wait, what?"

_I wasn't expecting that..._

He kept his eyes closed and didn't reply.

I sat back down and began tending to his wound again, "You're welcome."

He opened his eyes again, "That masked shinobi...was my sensei."

I looked up at him, "...Your sensei?"

"Hatake Kakashi." He replied.

Something clicked in my head, "...The Copy Ninja." Sasuke glanced at me, "Yeah, I've heard of him."

He winced.

"Sorry...there, " I finished rapping the last injury, "You should try and rest now; with those injuries, chances are we aren't leaving this area anytime soon."


	10. Sitting Tight

**A/N: Here we go - A new chapter of WTGIG. Lawl, to any of you who are still reading, I apologize for the wait. Here you are~ ENJOY. =]**

_

* * *

Ugh...this really isn't my strong point..._

When dusk came, I decided it was time for dinner. Which was stupid because it was near pitch black in the forest. I looked down at the stream, several fish swimming about. I knew that I had to catch at least two. But if I had it my way, I wouldn't catch any at all. But we had to eat, to keep as strong as possible. Otogakure was still a ways away and with the Uchiha's current condition, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon; and all of hell would freeze over before I would carry him all the way back to that revolting village. Breaking my back at the young age of thirteen wasn't a promising idea for me.

I threw my hat to the side so it wouldn't get wet, "Uh..."

"They're not going to hurt you." Sasuke spoke by the tree mockingly.

"Well forgive me if I'm not enthusiastic." I responded lamely.

I grabbed the stick I had sharpened from a tree and prepared to attack, "Okay."

I waited for a perfect opportunity. I may have been skilled in the 'art' of weapon use, but attacking fish with a near blunt stick was quite different.

_There! _I attacked the fish nearest to me, but missed quite horribly. '_ Oh damn.'_

I took off my sandles and decided to attack the fish in the water. I assumed that it would be a little easier.

_Gotcha... _I lunged forward and tried to strike the fish. Unfortunately for me, my foot caught underneath a rock and I fell face first into the water, _'Or not...' _To think I was considered gifted. Would a gifted shinobi fall face first into a stream trying to catch fish?!

"What a mess..." Sasuke spoke to himself.

My eye twitched as I dragged myself out of the stream. Water dripping from every possible part of my body, "This, has been the worst day of my life - by far."

Sasuke smirked to himself as he watched me wring the water out of my hair and out of my clothes.

***

"Are you sure it was him?" The fifth sat comfortably behind her desk.

"Positive." The masked shinobi answered.

A group of jounin stood in the Godaime's office, discussing the assault that was made on their village earlier that day. Three shinobi died that day and two more were in critical condition at Konoha hospital. They were no longer treating this as an act of thievery, carried out by a couple of kids. This was now a serious situation where lives have been lost and chances are that more were on the way.

She sighed, "And what about the girl, Kakashi - was she too using a transformation jutsu?"

"Most likely." He reasoned, "When I saw the boy use a katon attack, I had my suspicions. So I attacked him, not fataly, seeing if the jutsu would become undone."

"I see."

"So if it was to Orochimaru Sasuke left for a while ago, then the odds are that that scroll must be for him." Another jounin spoke, a cigarette on his lips.

"So what are we going to do?" A female jounin quizzed.

"The only thing we _can_ do, " The fifth looked up sternly, "Go after them; that scroll is too powerful to be in the hands of that snake." They nodded, "And if they don't co-operate...kill them."

The room fell silent.

"Kill them?" The Hokage's comrade repeated in shock, "But they're just kids!"

"Shizune." Kakashi warned her.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "They're kids that have killed three people and have fataly injured two others. They're kids whom have successfully managed to steal a guarded _forbidden _scroll. They're kids that have managed to evade capture from numerous shinobi. When they are able to do things like that, they're no longer _just_ kids, Shizune." she replied calmly, "Sasuke knew what he was getting into leaving the village. We tried to get him back, and we failed. So if they don't comply, don't hesitate to exterminate them - this is officially an A-ranked mission."

They all nodded and left.

***

An hour later when I had actually managed to catch a couple of fish, we were sitting infront of the fire eating - a fire that Sasuke had started. Unaware that somewhere out there, in the forest, we were being pursued by shinobi who were probably going to kill us whether we handed over the scroll or not. But even if we were aware of this, we were rooted in this one spot, unable to go anywhere in Sasuke's useless situation.

"It could use a little seasoning...but it's not half bad." I commented a little proud.

"I can't believe it took you an hour to catch four fish," Sasuke stated calmly, "Pathetic."

I gave him a fixed stare and didn't answer - I knew it was a lost effort in trying to get on my nerves. i decided to change the subject.

"I think that scroll Orochimaru made us steal is going to help him destroy Konoha."

Sasuke looked up, "How do you know?"

"For starters, the scroll had the word _raze _written on it."

His eyes widenned briefly but he didn't answer.

"I don't even understand why someone would fabricate a scroll of that nature...it's so...ridiculous." I threw the fish bones into the fire.

It clicked and crackled as it danced in the cool breeze. I couldn't tear myself away from it. With all that staring, got to thinking. Why I even bothered to do these things for Orochimaru confused me. Yes, he threatened to kill my family if I didn't, but knowing him, he'd probably do it anyways. It's not exactly a thought that I liked imagining, but I had to consider all the outcomes. Although it might seem like it, I wasn't a bad person...just a little rough around the edges. I knew right from wrong, and helping a depraved person do dreadful things isn't by any means, the right thing.

Something rustled in the bushes, which knocked me out of my reverie.

I immediately took out a kunai from my leg holster and threw it at the source of the noise without looking away from the fire.

The rustling stopped at once.

"That was reckless." Sasuke commented indifferently, still eating his fish.

"No one asked you." I got up and went to see what it was.

I looked over the bush and saw something I hadn't expected. A squirell. A dead squirell. A dead squirell pierced by the head of my sharp kunai. Oops?

"Heh..." My eye twiched.

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked to himself.

_I hate it when he's right... _I walked away and sat back down in my seat, W_ell at least it was a clean cut._

I glared, "Wipe that smirk off your face."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Or what, Hagihara?"

"Or I'll inflict some serious pain on you...I'm not afraid of attacking cripples." I challenged.

"Hn, I'd like to see you try."

"I would, but Orochimaru would kill me if I got rid of you - quite literally actually."

He kept silent for awhile, "I thought you didn't care about following his rules?"

"I'm sorry, but when my life is hanging in the balance...well...I'd like to hang on to what life I have left." I looked down.

He examined me thoroughly through the fire, as my eyes watched the ground.

_Afterall it's only a matter of time before that snake get's rid of me...and gets rid of Sasuke..._

It was at that moment that I had realized how much that idiot had grown on me. Although I quite obviously didn't show it, I was starting to develop a liking for him. I _actually_ cared whether the Uchiha lived or died...and if he did, it would actually impact me some. When I threatened him, I didn't really mean it. So, when I thought of what fate had in store for him, I pitied him, knowing that he was just going to be another one of Orochimaru's victims. Like me; and that's all it took.

"You should sleep...try and feel better in the morning...I have a feeling that we shouldn't stay here any longer." I advised him in his best interest.

***

Despite her words telling the dark haired Uchiha to catch some sleep, she was the first one to succumb to fatigue. It didn't come as a surprise though, it's been a long and hard day - For both of them.

Sasuke stayed up for a while longer staring at the clicking fire. Not because he wasn't sleepy, he just simply couldn't sleep. He couldn't cease thinking about the words she spoke to him.

_I'd like to hang on to what life I have left._

He hadn't exactly realized that she was in such a grave position. Although he didn't exactly know all the details, he knew that it was a lot worse than what he had thought in the beginning.

His eyes looked through the fire and focused on her sleeping body as he saw her figure quietly shivering.

"That moron, her clothes are still damp." He got up slowly, wincing slightly at the pain in his midsection. He walked over to her and he did his best to move her a little closer to the fire before he took out a small blanket from his pack and placed it on top of her as gently as he was capable of.

Almost immediately the shivering stopped and she curled up to the blanket like an innocent child. He returned to his place parallel to the girl as he watched her sleep, before he gave into his own exhaustion.

**I hope you enjoyed that. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, YEAH?**


	11. Morning Jitters

**A/N: Okay, this update was definitely a lot faster than the last one, so here. As always, I hope you enjoy, R&R~!!**

* * *

As I began to stir, I could no longer hear the crackling of the fire.

The morning sun shone through my closed eyes as the breeze serenely blew through the trees. I could hear the birds communicating in their tongue - A song. I briefly found myself wondering if the birds themselves knew how beautiful their language was. I supposed not.

I found myself completely at ease before I opened my eyes slowly, and saw that the fire had been practically reduced to soot and ash. I sat up as I found that a blanket rested on top of me, and that I was suspiciously closer to the fire than I was when I fell asleep last night.

_He must've... _

But my eyes came into focus and I realized that Sasuke wasn't there sitting across from me. He wasn't anywhere in my view. I silently began to panic. What if they had taken him in his weakened state? While I was sleeping? He could be a prisoner somewhere or another, or worse, even dead. I didn't even want to think of that option. It made me sick.

"Sasuke?" I called, "Sasu-"

"I'm right here." A voice answered from behind.

I turned around and I realized that he had been sitting near the stream changing his bandages, shirtless.

"Sorry, I just thought that...nevermind." My cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"It's about time you woke up." I looked at him, "You snore."

My mouth dropped, "I do not snore!"

"You're not the one listening to yourself, loser." He slipped his shirt back on, after re-bandaging himself.

I pursed my lips. I wasn't going to lie, he had point.

My ears suddenly perked up and I swiftly jumped away from where I was sitting. A kunai landing in the place on which I sat. I picked up the backpack that held the scroll and threw it on my back. This was what I was afraid of. I took out my kunai and waited for something else to happen.

Sasuke got up and supported himself on a tree. He took out his kunai.

He gave me a nod and I returned it.

"You're lucky I'm the one who found you two." A voice came from the trees.

I turned around quickly and saw the same silver haired jounin. He sat in the trees with one leg up, observing me lazily.

"I'm not so sure the others would even bother with talk." He looked to the dark haired boy down below, "Sasuke." He spoke his name in some sort of an awkward greeting. Well, it was awkward to me.

Sasuke didn't answer and kept a serious look on his face.

I narrowed my eyebrows and threw several shuriken at the masked shinobi, Kakashi, "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The shuriken quickly multiplied, but it was all in vain. He had disappeared before the shuriken had made contact with a branch. I wasn't even close.

"Don't try to fight this guy Isaaru, you won't win." Sasuke warned from the sidelines.

I eyed the copy ninja, now standing infront of me, "Don't tell me what I can and what I cannot do - you don't know me."

"Damn it, Isaaru!" He shouted.

"Shut up." I answered harshly.

"Isaaru, is it? Hand over the scroll. Surely you know that giving that scroll to Orochimaru would be desastrous." He reasoned.

I glared, "Of course I know that, but I don't really have a choice."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"That snake threatened to slaughter my family if I didn't do this stupid mission for him. So, if we come back empty handed...well...you understand."

Sasuke's eyes widenned.

A bead of sweat fell from my forehead. I didn't know what to do - I was out of ideas and epic get-aways. It was a do or die situation. Either I give the nin the scroll and loose my family, or don't give it to him and see the destruction of a whole village of people I didn't know. The answer was apparent. But I couldn't do that, regardless of whether I knew them or not, they were still people...innocent people nonetheless, each one with their own lives, each one with a family and friends. I wished that above all that I wasn't in this position, and I cursed Orochimaru for placing me in it.

"Well...that's quite the predicament." Kakashi mused.

I smirked, "Quite...so if you don't mind, we'd like to leave."

"I can't let you do that..."

I suddenly heard the call of what sounded like dozens, maybe even hundreds of birds. The sound echoed in my ears.

My head shot to the side.

Sasuke held some sort of ball of lightning in his palm. It glowed a vibrant blue hue and the spurts that resembled lightning danced around his body. I didn't know what this was, if it was even a jutsu, or if it even had a name. But the fact that he was even able to conjure up something like that astonished me even more.

_His chakra...it's visible! How is that possible?_

"I don't want to hurt you, Kakashi." Sasuke warned.

The copy ninja didn't seemed fazed at all, he simply stood there with his hands in his pockets, "How do you expect to hit me, when you can barely move your own body?" He answered flatly.

He was right. Even if the attack was strong, he would never be able to hit him with it. From what I gathered, Kakashi was extremely fast. As much as I appreciated the effort, it was going to go nowhere.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and began to dash forward.

_What...?_ I was stunned.

Kakashi's eye widenned.

_He still won't be able to hit him...he's too fast...I have an idea._

It didn't make me happy to use _that _move again. This would be the third time in less than a week, that's more than I would use it in a year! This was definitely out of the ordinary. But I needed a way to keep Kakashi in place.

I put my hands together,"_Dipuri-shon_, Activate!" I spoke.

My hands glowed lavender faster than the copy ninja could realize. He now had two people to worry about. I jumped towards him. But before either of us could hit him, he disappeared and reappeared in a tree above us.

The glowing chakra in Sasuke's hand faded into nothing.

Kakashi sighed, "Impressive...but this has carried on lon-"

A kunai flew past Kakashi's face.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"May I join the party...?" An male voice spoke from one of the trees.

"That voice..." I whispered.

A figure emmerged from the shadows, an all too familiar figure...figures: Shin and some other sound shinobi. Despite the sticky situation, I put on a wide grin, so much so that the muscles around my mouth and cheeks began to hurt. But I didn't care, my good friend and camarade from Sound was here for the rescue. How he even arrived at this point, I didn't know, nor was I going to question it. We were saved. It was time to count my blessings.

_Shin! But...How?_

"Get the hell out of here you two." Shin ordered seriously.

It wasn't often one saw Shin serious, he was a very warm, carefree person by nature. Even in spite of the fact that he was a prisoner just like me. I put away my painful grin for later, nodded and leapt over to Sasuke, "Get on my back."

Kakashi went to go stop me but Shin's team mates attacked him before he had the chance. Probably the first and last time I was ever going to see a Sound shinobi protect me from harm. But, on the other hand, they weren't exactly protecting _me_, they were protecting the scroll. Oh well; once again, I'll take what I can get.

Sasuke jumped on my back and we leapt away from the scene promptly.

"I thought we would never get away," I sighed, "Thanks to Shin." I grinned widely again.

"You know him?" Sasuke quizzed.

"Yeah..." I answered dazedly - still sickiningly overjoyed that he was back. Although, I didn't really know that for sure. He could've just been passing through. I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping that he would be traveling back to Sound right after he was finished with distracting Kakashi.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly, but didn't comment on the odd behaviour, "We have to run all the way out of the fire country," Sasuke answered, "Chances are that there are a lot more jounin in the area looking for us."

"Perfect...and I have to carry you all the way." I rolled my eyes, no longer in a happy stupor, "Hey, at least the mission's over..."

* * *

**So, the mission is finally over and it's time to go back to Sound - Wonder what'll be in store for them there? Aha, STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. =]**


	12. Impulses, A Little Bit of Consolation

**A/N: **So here's your next chapter of WTGIG - I hope you enjoy! And I'd like to express my thanks to all my reviewers, (Wait for it) yep, all 3 of them! Lololol, please review guys, it's part of the fun. It's nice to get feedback from my readers. HERE YOU GO~ =]

* * *

A good two weeks later after arriving back at my humble abode - or my personal hell, I was back where I started.

I was being escorted to Orochimaru by his loyal loser, Kabuto. I couldn't really understand for the life of me why he needed to see me. This would be the first time laying eyes on the snake for about a good two weeks; which to me, wasn't nearly enough time. How about a decade...? Or perhaps eternity? Just looking at the pale serpent made me throw up a little bit in my throat.

When I got back to the village, one of Orochimaru's goons took the scroll away from me and shipped it back over to him. Leave it to his rude servants to not care whether I was completely exhausted or not. Much less, whether I was dead. I literally ran all the way back to Sound after the incident with Sasuke's ex-sensei. I nearly collapsed when the gates opened. My feet still ached up until now. Sasuke on the other hand, was able to walk normally and he was outwardly back to his big-headed persona. No suprise there.

And to add to all of that luck (Or there lack of), Shin hadn't even come back.

Now, I was sure that by the time we arrived back in the village, it wouldn't be long before he would make his arrival as well. Unfortunately for me, I was wrong. Apparently, I was going to have to get my kicks from making fun of Sasuke until he came back.

Woe is me.

Kabuto opened the door and I walked into the usual dimly lit room. The only thing that wasn't usual, was the person standing in the room along with Orochimaru: Sasuke. I had to admit, it made me feel a lot better.

Orochimaru sat in his chair, his arms resting on the sides, "Isaaru...how nice to see you."

_Sorry I can't say the same about you..._ I refrained from saying it aloud - the last time I acted up didn't turn out so well.

"I brought you both here today to say thank you for bringing back the scroll successfully." He started, "You see, I've been quite hard at work the past weeks or so to be able to summon you both any earlier." Oh yeah, as if not seeing him for an extended period of time was a hinderance to my so-called life. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

Orochimaru closed his eyes, "No, actually..." He opened his eyes slowly and looked towards me, "I wanted to apologize for our last confrontation, Isaaru..."

"_You're_ apologizing?" I almost laughed.

"Yes...I shouldn't have threatened you like I did." He grinned. Something just didn't seem right. It seemed like he was mocking me, like he was _apologizing_ for more than just threatning to murder my family, "I wasn't really going to do it - I just needed a way to...motivate you."

My eyes widenned suspiciously, "...What?"

Even Sasuke had taken interest in his words.

"Of course not. Why would I bother to kill your family, when..." He grinned, "The job has already been done?"

My eyes widenned, and my pupils dilated, "The job has already been...done?" I glared, "What do you mean by that?!"

He chuckled, "It means exactly what it sounds like...I took care of them quite a while back actually," He rested his head on his palm, "I didn't want you running off one day back to your family...so I got rid of them so that you wouldn't have anything or anyone to go back to."

Sasuke's eyes widenned in horror in accordance with Orochimaru's words.

I stared blankly towards the ground.

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach and my mouth horribly went dry. I couldn't believe that he would do something so malicious. We had a bargain, he promised that he would never do this. Tears stung my eyes and my body shook uncontrollably. The tears fell down my cheeks with a quickness, it didn't show any signs of stopping. I felt like my whole world was crashing in on me...I felt like I was going to loose my mind. Pretty soon the sorrow grew into wrath, fury and hate. The urge to kill him was stronger than ever before. I tightly clenched my fists, ignoring the throbbing sting that accompanied the warm fluid in my palm. There wasn't a word that could even begin to express my state.

_Mother...Kazuo...they're gone..._

I grabbed my kunai from my holster and made a dash towards him, "You bastard!!"

He smirked.

He got up from his chair quicker than I would've ever imagined and grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall, despite the fact that his arms were still utterly useless - somehow he was able to use them, "Let's not be so hasty..."

"I'm going to kill you." I spoke slowly, barely able to breathe.

He squeezed harder and rolled out his long tongue and licked my face.

"Let...go...of...me." I choked out. My air slowly slipping away.

He smirked and grabbed the kunai away from my hand as he slowly knifed me in my stomach, "It was only necessary Isaaru, dear." I let out a wimper.

That was the breaking point - I was absolutely winded. If he didn't let go soon, I would surely die. If not of the lack of air, but of the blood loss.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Within a second, I was no longer in Orochimaru's grasp.

I laid limply in Sasuke's arms, finally being able to breathe again.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke with a sharp glare, "Fine, take the little brat." He dropped the bloody kunai and walked away.

I looked up at him as he gave Orochimaru a chilling look as everything became very unclear and before long, very dark.

***

My eyes opened slowly to the white cracked ceiling of my room.

When I remembered what had happened, I looked to my side and saw that the dark haired Uchiha sat on the chair alongside my bed, eyes closed, arms crossed and all.

I looked back toward the ceiling, knowing that he was wide awake, "Thank you."

I thanked him calmly, far from my attitude earlier. I didn't feel sadness, nor did I feel anger...just indifference. I didn't know why, I knew that I should've felt grief, but I was totally numb. I came to the assumption that my mind was protecting me from myself.

Sasuke's eyes opened gradually to the sound of my voice.

My face reddened as I touched my stomach realizing that he had already tended to my wound.

"He could've killed you." He scolded me evenly.

I took my time to answer him, "I know...but I couldn't help it." I looked at him, "Don't tell me that you didn't act on a whim when you realized that it was your brother who killed your family," I was aware that it was a touchy subject, "You acted fully knowing that he could kill you - but you didn't care, did you?"

He tensed, broke eye contact with me and looked away, knowing that I was right. Either that, or I greatly angered him.

I looked away and suddenly felt a welt of sadness overcome me, "I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye..." I whispered.

_The job has already been done..._

Sasuke gazed at me.

I bit my lip, I didn't want to cry anymore. But I couldn't help it, tears fell to the side of my face, damping the pillow below my head. I thought that one day, I would once be able to go back to the family I loved so much - Despite however unlikely that idea might've been. But now, that aspiration was to be nothing short of a image I could invision in my sleep. That thought alone, of only encountering my mother and brother in my dreams was enough to throw me off the edge.

I felt that I needed something to hold on to.

Something to help me cope.

Something - Someone to comfort me.

_It was only necessary Isaaru, dear..._

I acted on impulse and before I could recognize it, I had thrown my arms around Sasuke's neck. I rested my head on his shoulder as I let my warm tears fall. The fact that my stomach hurt with every move I made didn't bother me in the slightest. For now, anyways.

The Uchiha's eyes widenned briefly at my actions and I could feel as well as sense the hesitation in his system; it was awkwardly obvious. His eyes softened as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my back.

_Hold me...just this once. _I could feel my heart rate speeding up as my tears stained the dark haired boy's shirt.

The arrogance, animosity and antagonism was all left at the door.

We sat there together, in a warm embrace.

Even if it wasn't going to last, it was enough to make a world of difference.

* * *

**As per usual, I hope you greatly enjoyed that. I added a little sentimental moment in there, I hope it piqued your interests all least a little bit. The next chapter should be out soon. UNTIL NEXT TIME~**


	13. Honoring the Departed

**A/N: **Next chapter up! This may seem like a little bit of a filler to some...But it does explain some things. I'll let you find out for yourselves. xD **SalemProphet**: Thanks, I appreciate that comment. =]

Do well to enjoy!

* * *

I stood in the middle of a dirt road - nearing the border of the Wind country.

A number of trees and bushes along the way surrounded me. A diagonal line of blood splattered across my face. I looked down to the two dead Suna shinobi I had done businesswith. I wasn't really fazed by it all, I couldn't really be bothered anyways. I refused to feel sympathy for those who betrayed their country - whether I killed them or not.

A couple of days after Orochimaru admitted to killing my family, he had the disgusting nerve to ask me to complete a mission for him. Apparently I had to pick up some sort of scroll for him from two unloyal Suna shinobi. Apparently the new young Kazekage had some unloyal followers. I didn't know what the scroll said or what it contained, but then again, I didn't really want to concern myself with the snakes' 'business'. Nevertheless, I was ordered to kill them after I received the object - and that's what I did.

It's only been a day since I left Oto, and I've found myself foolishly somewhat missing my partener - and I hated it. As much as I loathed admitting it, I've grown pretty attached to the orphaned Uchiha. I thought it was quite funny how one day could change one's opinion of someone so quickly. I didn't know why, or how, but I did know one thing - as long as I was away from him, a dull pain grew inside of me. I didn't like it. Not at all.

I heaved a sigh, "I'm such a loser."

I dragged my feet and walked into the forest.

***

After reaching a clearing in the forest I had created graves for my mother and brother. Of course their bodies weren't present, but the thought was there. I placed two kunai in the ground, accompanied by several flowers for each of them. I was on my knees, hands together, in prayer. I wasn't sad anymore, and I made a vow that the mourning should stop here. All the misery and the sadness was going to remain here in this spot. I knew more than anyone that my mother wouldn't want me to endure such pain. But the same can't be said for my hate and anger towards Orochimaru. That would be carried with me, all up until the momentous day he dies. Hopefully, by my hand.

_I sat on the wide porch of my house, looking out at the other houses in the compound. It was dark outside, and many lights shone through various windows. _

_I was a little gloomy that day, I was usually like that on days like that day: the eve of my birthday._

_I hated birthdays. I couldn't care less about the food, the gifts or the praise. Birthdays in my book were simply a day that brought you one year closer to death. Yes, I know, what a lovely way to put it. But that's the way I felt._

_It wasn't that I was afraid of dying, I just didn't want to._

_I heard the front door slide open behind me, "Here you are."_

_"Hello Kazuo..." I spoke._

_He came and sat beside me, "Guess what tommorow is, your thirteenth birthday!!!"_

_I rolled my eyes and igonored him; I knew he was trying to aggravate me._

_Kazuo, my older brother was just like me, minus the slight clumsiness and was a lot louder. We looked very much alike as well, the same scarlett hair and plum colored eyes; although his skin was a lot fairer - I inherited our fathers' bronzed skin. Kazuo was a very honest, tell it like it is sort of person. Which was useful in most cases, but in other situations, it could proove a little irritating. Having someone tell you the blunt truth everyday could get pretty maddening, let alone irritating. Sometimes, the truth just wasn't necessary. That's why we have white lies._

_"I've got something planned for you tommorow...I bet you'll never guess." I found it odd that he was more excited for my birthday than I was._

_"I'm sure I won't." I answered bleakly._

_He looked at me, "You know, you should just be thankful that you get to share your birthday with your family - because sooner or later, that could all change." He spoke seriously, "Mom won't be here forever...just like Dad."_

_I glared, "Could you not talk about that?"_

_He smirked, "Alright then...I'm going inside," He punched my shoulder, "See ya, kid."_

_He went inside as I rested my head in my hands and sighed, "Just great..."_

_I walked over into trees, away from all the lights of the small compound. I felt strangely drawn to the area for some odd reason. Immediately, when I got to the area, light became scarce. The trees blocked the light from entering the area._

_This is weird..._

_I suddenly lost the feeling in my left hand._

_"What the hell...?" I muttered. Not long after that did my right hand follow. Then my arms, my torso, and pretty soon my legs as well. Which caused me to fall down onto the ground. I had suddenly lost control of my whole body. I couldn't speak, move, I was completely paralyzed. _

_'What is going on?!'_

_Suddenly two figures emerged from the trees. When the figures came within an arms length away, I still couldn't see their faces, with the dark and all. _

_"Hello Isaaru." The voice was hair-raising and reminded me of a serpent, "My assistant has paralyzed you temporarily because I want you to listen and not act...and trust me, it's in your best interest to listen to my __every__ word."_

_He looked over me, and for a fraction of a second, the little light that shone through the trees caught his face before emmersing him in total darkness again. It was pale and not exactly one of the most forthcoming faces._

_Who is this guy?_

_"I'll make this quick. You, Hagihara, are coming back with us to our village and you're going to stay there...if you don't, I'll kill your family. Is all understood?"_

_Leave my family...? _

_I didn't know who this man was, or where he came from, but something within me told me that he wasn't fooling around. I didn't know what to make of his request, or if I even believed it, but I didn't exactly want to take that chance. _

_I knew what I had to do._

I got up, and bowed, "Hopefully you're both in a better place."

I smiled and realized that it was time to get back to the village, now that the mission has been accomplished.

***

Orochimaru sat in his chair with a smirk painted on his face. His loyal servant stood infront of him, waiting at his beck and call. He waited there for me, knowing that I would be arriving anytime today.

"You know she's going to kill you." Kabuto commented out of the blue.

The Sanin glared, "Isaaru, kill _me_?" He chuckled, "Not in this lifetime, Kabuto."

He pushed further, "But you slaughtered her -"

"Family?" The Sanin interupted with a grin, "Don't be ridiculous, Kabuto. What use would she be to me if her family was dead? I would have nothing to hold over the brat, I was simply enjoying myself."

Kabuto was shocked, "Wait...does that mean...?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Yes, her family is _alive_."

* * *

**Well, unfortunately we have come the end of yet another chapter. But don't worry, another will be up within a few days...Or not. Because, sadly, the story is coming to an end (soon D:) and I don't want to be shooting out chapters like crazy. So once again, STAY TUNED. R&R! =] Thankssss. **


	14. Monkey Business

**A/N : **I don't know why, but for some reason, this is one of my favorite chapters. o.o;; I think it's pretty fun, but people might think differently. Keep up the reviews folks, I appreciate _all_ that I've received thus far! SO, AS ALWAYS, ENJOY! :3

* * *

After arriving at the village yesterday, I handed over the scroll that Orochimaru had been waiting on for quite some time.

From what I understood, it was some sort of report. What kind of report? I didn't know. I recognized that the few days that I was away, Orochimaru had been training with Sasuke. That was something I couldn't quite picture. Well, it did make sense, since afterall Sasuke came to be taught by the Sannin. Lately it seemed that it's been me, the one 'teaching' him. How Orochimaru was seemingly teaching someone who is already a mastermind, is something I wouldn't soon grasp.

I hung below a branch of a tree, my eyes closed and blood rushing quickly to my head. Not only was it a good way to practice chakra control, but I thought it was rather therapeutic. My ruby colored hair swung from side to side in the breeze; my beloved hat tucked into my shirt so I wouldn't lose it. The trees swayed with the breeze and the occasional leaf would sporratically slap me in the face. It was utterly perfect. But, as we all have come to know, _perfection_ isn't a word that exists in my life. In other words, it wasn't going to last.

In this state of _Chi, _I felt a lot more in tune with my senses and that included being more sensitive to knowing whether or not I was alone or being watched.

I sighed, "Come out; I know you're there."

"If you think that's going to make up for your debilities, then you're mistaken."

The identity of this person was all too obvious. Only one person could be so annoyingly rude.

I opened my eyes and when I saw his smirk, my stomach made a backflip.

_Ughh...stop that._

"If you think your wittiness is going to make up for your face, then _you're_ mistaken." I shot back calmly and shut my eyes again.

I began to notice that ever since the incident in my room a week ago, both of us have been excessively rude to each other. Putting each other down, being disrespectful, and insulting each other whenever we got the chance, has been an all too normal occurance lately. I thought that it was some sort of defense mechanism we both put up automatically when someone got too close.

I felt a change in the air pattern, and before I knew it, I had caught a shuriken in between my left fingers.

I smirked, "Did I hit a nerve, Uchiha?" I opened my eyes again and saw that he wasn't there, "Hm?" I looked from left to right.

"Over here." A voice came from above me.

He stood on the branch I was hanging off of.

I rolled my eyes, "I liked you better when you were a cripple."

I stopped the chakra flow from my feet and jumped down to the ground below. Apparently my recreation time has been cut short by a rat. A very good looking rat.

Before I landed on the ground, he was already there, hands in his pockets, staring me in the face.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Starting to get irritated as I pulled my hat out of my shirt and onto my head aggressively.

"A re-match."

"A re-match? Of wha-" I came to a realization. A very sad realization. He wanted to fight me again, because the last time I beat him. With my infamous Hagihara bloodline limit, "I'm not going to fight you Sasuke."

He arched a brow, "What, are you scared?"

"Of you? Hah, you're out of your mind. I'm not in the mood...why don't you go heckle one of Orochimaru's goons; Or even better, Orochimaru himself." I walked past him.

I felt something lift from the top of my head.

Oh, hell no.

_That better not be what I think it is...otherwise, someone's going to die today._

I laughed, "For your sake...I hope I'm wrong."

I felt the top of my head, and my hat was gone. I turned around, fury burning in my eyes.

I saw Sasuke with my hat, dangling it from one of his fingers; his signature smirk on his face. I grimaced, the last place my hat deserved to be was in his greasy shinobi hands.

I took a deep breath in, "I'm going to give you ten seconds to put that hat in my hand...if it isn't there by the time I get to zero, rest assured - I'm going to kill you." I held out my hand. Oh, I was being completely serious.

"Go ahead, you're not getting it back until you fight me."

I ignored him, "10...9...8...7, " He didn't budge, "...6...5...4...3," I took my kunai out, "...2...1..."

He turned up the corners of his mouth mischieviously.

"...Zero."

It was time for Sasuke to break bread or play dead.

I leapt towards him and attacked him with the kunai. At this point he had taken his out as well and the _clink_ and the _clank_ was quite loud in the peaceful environment.

"I'm going to jugulate you," I said madly, "Then cut you up in little pieces." By this point I was half-way to the looney bin. Hey, I can get a_ little _defensive when it comes to my hat. Hmm, Perhaps 'little' was an understatement.

Sasuke broke away from me and created some distance.

He threw a barrage of weapons, in my direction, which I dodged easily. I ran after him again and when I caught up to him, I continued on attacking him with my kunai. I could tell in the way he moved that he was slightly overwhelmed with my aggressiveness, but he certainly didn't show it in his face.

He jumped into the tree and I followed. We acrobactically swung and hung from branches trying to avoid and attack each other. He was doing much more of the avoidance. I decided to throw my kunai, and I managed to slightly scrape the side of his face. A line of blood across his cheek being formed.

He narrowed his eyebrows and jumped away to a higher branch. I knew he was going to make a seal. But I couldn't let him.

I made a few hand signs, "Bushin no jutsu!" I multiplied into a group of six. Half of the clones went after him. After a few seconds of combat, Sasuke blew up and turned into a log.

_What...?_

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" A voice shouted far behind me.

My eyes widenned as a long katon attack shot out to me in the shape of a dragon. I quickly jumped out of the way before I was hit. Unfortunately for me, I didn't move quite as quickly enough. Part of my arm was mildly singed. My clones poofed away when they were hit, so once again, it was just me and the hat thief.

"Damn it," I cursed, "This is the third damn wound in a month!"

Sasuke smirked and still had my hat in his possession. I could tell he was tired, and his chakra was low after that attack.

I honestly didn't care anymore. I didn't want to fight him in the first place. I sighed and I jumped down from the trees onto the ground below.

His eyes widenned as he realized that I was leaving.

"Whatever...keep the damn thing." I spoke defeated. I didn't usually do things like this...hell, I've never done this sort of thing at all. I've _never _walked away from a fight, of course, until now. Well what could I say? When I said I wasn't in the mood...I really wasn't in the mood.

"Where are you going?" He sounded annoyed and hysteric at the same time. Something I myself haven't heard in his voice before.

"Away from you." I stomped away, "Jerk..."

After all that had happened between us, we were all the way back at square one.

Tear.

Tear.

***

I walked my way out of the forested courtyard with haste. I couldn't stand that little rat. The way he bothered, annoyed and got on my nerves was like no else I had ever met. And now that he had my hat, only increased my growing disgust for him. The feelings of loathing that had been somewhat packed away, had resurfaced - I could remember how much he ticked me off when I first met him a month ago. But in face of all of that, I still couldn't escape that feeling I got, when I was in his presence. It bothered me so much that it made me want to pick my eyes out, and my head explode.

I looked to the ground, _That was my brothers hat..._

After Orochimaru had ordered me to leave Iwa to come to Oto...that was one of the things I took with me - along with my mothers gold bracelet. I thought that since I was never going to return, I supposed it would be great to take a little momento along with me. I felt naked without the hat, and felt much more of a draft in that area. I felt cold.

"What's with that stupid look you got on your face, Hagihara?" A feminine voice came from behind me.

I looked up and turned around to see a face of which I despised maybe even more than the Uchiha.

I rolled my eyes, "Kin...I thought you were dead."

She was one member in the sound squad that miserably tried to infiltrate and destroy Konoha some months ago. From what I understood, some Konoha genin took her out in the preliminary match stages. A dream come true! Just thinking about it made me laugh.

She glared, "What are you laughing at?"

I turned back around, "Gee...I think the answer is pretty obvious." I sighed, "I see you're as dense as ever."

She disappeared and reappeared infront of me, "I could just kill you." Her rage very apparent.

I shrugged, "Be my guest...then of course, Orochimaru would kill you for killing me. He does need me you know, unlike you," I began walking past her, "And take off those pants, you look like a cow."

She roared quite grotesquely, and ran after me. I turned around quickly and grabbed her hand before she had the opportunity to punch me.

Her eyes widenned and attepted to punch with her other hand, which I caught. I forcefully rammed her back into a tree.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood right now; and if you_ insist _on pushing me, I might just snap." I warned her fiercely, "Get the picture?"

"Let go of me, you brat!" She shot back. Bad idea.

I squeezed her knuckles powerfully, a cracking sound faintly being heard, "I _said, Get the picture_?"

She shrieked and nodded. I let her go and headed back to the building.

She quietly cursed me as retreated - She was lucky I was far too lazy to turn back around. Otherwise, I wouldn't have hesitated to pull out her hair. Then, I'd gladly demonstrate how much of a bitch I could be.

For a split second, I was slightly afraid of myself. Because that really wasn't my usual behavior. Technically, the whole day hasn't been my usual behaviour.

I rubbed the back of my head, "I really need to relax..."

***

_That idiot...I would've been lying in my bed by now, but she just had to go and bug me._

I couldn't believe that that miserable excuse for a kunoichi had the nerve to try and attack me. I'd think that she had learned her lesson from our last confrontation. Last time I fought her, I knocked her out cold; and to think she had the audacity to call _me_ a brat.

I walked into the low edifice (one of the only parts of the living compounds that weren't underground) so I was able to get into my room quickly and avoid any other confrontations with various sound shinobi. I wasn't sure of how much more ludicrous I could take. The building was dark, as per usual, and dead; it definitely could use some _major_ renovations. If there was any place in the country that could launch someone into a deep depression, this was the place.

"Hagihara Isaaru hatless? I thought I would never see the day." A voice spoke from above.

My ears perked up and smiled internally at the voice. I shot my head up to the second story of the building like a canon.

Up on the railing, stood my best friend, my only friend in Otogakure - before Sasuke...that is, if I could call that thief a friend. "Shin!"

I ran up the stairs and latched myself onto him. I hadn't seen him in since that time a weeks ago when Sasuke and I had been on that mission to Konoha - But I hardly counted that as a concrete meeting. But prior to that, it was at the very least a month and a half; gone on some mission for Orochimaru. His auburn colored hair had grown a little and he had become slightly taller. He was four years older than I was and was also one of Orochimaru's victims.

"I can't...breathe." He managed to get out.

I pried myself off of him and waited for him to get his bearings.

"Well, you've certainly gotten stronger." He stated rubbing his neck.

"Sorry about that, " I punched him in the shoulder, "Why the hell did it take you so long to complete the mission anyways? I thought you'd come back after I saw you!"

"Ow!" He began rubbing his shoulder, "We were supposed to come straight back after I met you, but some things we didn't anticipate came up; but, it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Hmph, I thought you'd come back after you saved us." I nearly pouted.

He raised a brow, "Us?" Then something dawned on him, "Ohhhh, so he's the one that I keep hearing about? The new guy?" He had lowered his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Come, I'll tell you about it on the way to my room."

I took a long detour to my room so we would have time to talk and walk about. I told him everything about the Uchiha and how I suspected that Orochimaru was going to use him as his new container. The whole lot from beginning to end, including how the retched brat stole my hat.

When we both arrived at my door, I opened it as we were hit with a large gust of wind.

"Whoa." Shin spoke.

_"_Why is my window open? I swear I closed it this morning..." I muttered.

I jumped as the door slammed shut from the air pressure when we had walked further into the room.

The curtains danced up and down before I walked over to the window and slid it shut.

"That was odd." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I thought you said that that Sasuke kid took your hat."

"He did." I spoke still looking at the window perplexedly.

"But...it's right here sitting on your bed."

I looked over to my bed and saw something I undoubtedly didn't expect in the the least.

It sat there, in all it's entirety. All it's immediate flaws were intact, none new.

I walked over to it and picked it up, _My hat..._

"Well, at least we know why your window was open," Shin stated with a sly smirk and wink, "Say, does he come through your window often?"

I smiled to myself completely ignoring Shin's insinuations. The last thing I needed to hear now were his perverted remarks.

"Meh...I guess he isn't so bad."

* * *

**See what I mean? Or nottt. e.e But, I hope you enjoyed reading that at least half as much as I enjoyed writing it. STAY TUNED EVERYBODY! IT'S NEARLY OVER. D: YES, IT'S TRUE. REVIEW, I'll give you a Smartie. ;D**


	15. Forgiveness, New Campaigns?

**A/N: **Well here's your next chapter - I apologize if it took a while. I decided to write a few extra chapters before it ends, because I would feel really unsatisfied otherwise. =] So most of the new storyline towards the end wasn't even anticipated. But I'm glad I decided to add it, it gives me a lot more opportunities for Sasuke/Isaaru. 8D So there you go! I hope you're happy, because I sure am~

**Kousuke-no-baka:** THANK YOU~ 8D You'll be getting your Smarteh in the mail.

* * *

"Jeez, it's training, not war." Shin huffed slouched over with his hands resting on his knees.

A bead of sweat fell down the side of my face as I smirked at him, "It's not my fault you suck."

We've been training together since dawn and now it was nearly approaching midday - the temperature becoming a lot more bothersome with each passing hour that went by. It was a lot more amusing training with someone I actually got along with; but it was still missing something, someone...perhaps. I haven't seen Sasuke since early yesterday and I couldn't say that I didn't care - I hated that fact. Despite the fact that I was training with someone I knew and got along with, I couldn't help but crave the roughness, adrenaline rushed and unpredictability of fighting with the Uchiha.

"I was just playing around with you." Shin smirked back.

I laughed, "You're not quite as good an actor as you are a fighter."

He got serious all of a sudden and stood upright staring past me.

I stopped laughing and looked towards him, "What's the matter?"

"We're not alone anymore."

_Like we ever are in this damn village..._

I sighed and lazily turned around, staring in the direction that Shin looked towards. For a few seconds I saw nothing, but I knew someone was there.

The elusive figure emerged from behind a large tree.

I smiled internally. But outwardly kept a nark look on my face, _What's with the spying lately?_

He didn't exactly appear very amused (like he ever does), although I couldn't imagine why, I hadn't insulted him today. Not yet. His hands were predictably stuffed in the pockets of his white shorts. He took a few steps forward.

"So, this must be the infamous Uchiha Sasuke." Shin assumed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, "You are?" He spoke rudely.

I rolled my eyes, "Always with the dramatics..." I murmured.

"Amano Shin of the Rain village - pleased to make your aquaintance."

The kindness, was not returned.

Shin didn't seem disturbed in the least by Sasuke's impoliteness. Well, it wasn't surprising...he lives in Otogakure for goodness sake, he has much bigger fish to fry. Shin turned away and began picking up the kunai and shuriken in various places around him, "I guess we should stop for today, we don't want to overwork ourselves," He turned towards Sasuke, "I apologize for taking away your training partener today, you'll have her back by tomorrow." He winked at me and walked away.

I had to pick my mouth off the floor, _What am I, an object...?!_

Sasuke's eyes followed Shin's movements all up until he was out of sight.

"Well?"

He looked to me, "Orochimaru sent me to find you and tell you he wishes to speak to us."

"Perfect..."

He turned around and began walking away.

"Listen, thanks for bringing back my hat."

He stopped.

I continued, "I apologize if I overreacted...it was my brothers - It's my only material memory of him."

He lowered his head, "Don't sweat it." Then, he was gone.

----

As I walked down the hallway to Orochimaru's chambers, I couldn't help but remember the last time Sasuke and I had been in there together. The day my world came crashing down; Into pieces so fargone, they were beyond repair. I felt uneasy, nervous and my stomach was in knots - something different from my usual demeanor. I didn't feel like myself. Perhaps the death of my mother and brother cut me deeper than I had once thought.

I cut those thoughts off, I didn't want to think of that anymore.

I knocked on the door twice and gave a hollowed sigh as the heavy door slid open. Sasuke stood there with his back to me as he stood infront of Orochimaru. It occured to me suddenly that I hadn't even questioned why I was summoned here.

What was the reason that that night crawler wanted to see me?

I looked into his eyes, examining them. As much as it sickened me, I kept on searching until I found my answer. But I couldn't even come close to liking it - even if I tried.

I rolled my eyes dramatically.

Oh, it was another one of _those_ again.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short, especially for the time I made you wait. D: But I assure you, the next will be longer and the update will /hopefully/ be a lot sooner than this one. STAY TUNED? :3**


	16. There's Never An End

**A/N:** I told you one would be up sooner~ And thanks **Eggrollperson** for the review! Ha, I'll take what I can get. Now go ahead, read. =]

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

Actually, on the other hand, yes I could.

This was just like the snake, springing things on me while I was at my most awkward. Sasuke and I had barely been on semi-good terms for more than a sad five minutes and he was already throwing full-fledged idiocy at me.

How long has it been since we had returned from that last mission? Not long - A few weeks. Okay, a few weeks_ is _a little bit of a long time. But still, we shouldn't be receiving these ridiculous missions together anyway. Why couldn't I complete missions with Shin? Oh right, because Orochimaru knows that would actually please me. Then again, when I re-evaluate the situation, going on a mission with Sasuke a week ago, would've pleased me as well...Not so much now...Right?

I sighed heavily.

I can't win - even against myself, which makes it that much more pitiful.

"How nice it is of you Isaaru to finally make an appearance." Orochimaru smirked.

I kept tight lipped, not answering his so-called greeting. I honestly couldn't understand why he still bothered with using his fake little pleasantries, we've all unmasked his true identity. And it doesn't take a genius to see that it's beyond ugly.

"Well, I'm sure you both have already figured out why I've summoned you here today," He hissed, shifting his position a little, "So I'm not going to beat around the bush."

I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye - apparently he knew too.

_Of course he knew...He's an Uchiha - It's normal to be a know-it-all._

"I have a new mission for the both of you - so listen up...because I hate repeating myself."

I found myself grimacing at the mention of a _mission. _

I watched Orochimaru's face as it became more and more irritated - I nearly chuckled, "The damage you two have been causing in my village during your little bouts of training is beginning to take a toll on my sanity."

_Good._

Hopefully it manages to kill him some day.

But I was completely confused, what did any of this have to do with a mission? As fun as it is seeing pale Oro upset, my own lost intentions outweighted it. I didn't like being out of the loop.

"You two will properly re-landscape the areas that were affected by your...recklessness."

Sasuke had moved for the first time since I had entered the room, he flinched - as did I. Actually mine was more along the lines of a shake. The shake of shock.

Not shocked by the unreal request to re-landscape the freaking village, but by the petty nature of the 'mission'. As much as I hated doing missions for him, he could've at least given me one that reflected my abilities?! He had gone mad - I knew it.

My eyes were pinned open, unable to close, "You're kidding right?! You call this a mission?!"

"I don't kid, Isaaru - Of course it's a mission." He looked me coldly in the eye.

"I'm not a gardener, I didn't come here for this," Sasuke gave an icy look to the Sannin.

He adverted his gaze upon the ill-tempered Uchiha and smirked, "You will be for this mission."

Sasuke was beyond upset - So much so he appeared as if he could've kicked a puppy. I don't know about you, but that's quite frightening. If I didn't know any better, I would've bought into the fact that he actually would. Not that I blame him, Orochimaru was planning on using us as his personal custodians. Didn't he have henchmen for these types of affairs; or would that be us?

"You can forget about it then." Sasuke sneered, his nose wrinkled.

"Is that so?" Orochimaru challenged.

Sasuke didn't even bother with answering, he just stood there infront of him - his fists shaking at his side. I could tell it took a lot for him to not just blow up and attack him. Well, now he knew how I felt - 24/7.

"What if I told you this could be beneficial to your training...?"

Oh, Sasuke seemed interested now. He had calmed down a bit, but still remained quite annoyed, "How?"

"Think about it boy; anything that requires any type of physical exertion is feasible training."

I questioned his words, would Sasuke _actually_ buy that pitiful excuse of an explaination? I sure hoped not. In what way does landscaping benefit my skills? No possible way that I can think of. Unless there are some shinobi out there hiding out in a patch of petunia's...I think not.

Sasuke still had that mad scowl on his face, "...Fine." Apparently he took whatever he could get.

Orochimaru gave a satisfied smirk, "Good," He turned his head towards me, "And what about you? Any problems?"

So much for that question, it was more like an indirect demand, incognito as a valid question. First of all, he gave me that, 'You-better-not-have-any-probems-either-or-else face'. So no, as brave and bold as I was, I wasn't exactly up for a little scuffle with that loathsome being that irritated me beyond comprehension.

"Nope." Was all I had to say.

Sasuke shot me an irked face, although I couldn't understand why. Why should I verbalize any problems when he doesn't bother to do so either? Or did he expect me to be the one to stand up to Orochimaru? Well, either way, I wasn't about to do anything that could get me stabbed again, so I'm better off leaving that stuff to him since he had a couple years of immunity.

"...Alright then, you better get to it - Believe me, you don't want to be there in the dark." Orochimaru had an amused look on his face before he quickly dismissed us.

---

"I've been training since dawn, I can't believe we have to do this too."

Sasuke and I were on the way to the main grounds to re-landscape the whole area. I couldn't even begin to believe that we had to complete all this work. Work, that shouldn't even be carried out by us, it wasn't completely our fault. Heck, it wasn't our fault at all - not really. Honestly, did he really expect us to replace charred trees and re-plant flowers? Because I wasn't going to do it. The most I'll do is probably refill the hole I made a month ago during Sasuke and I's little spar; and water the dead grass, if I was feeling generous.

"You sure didn't seem like it in there." Sasuke mumbled in an annoyed voice.

I glared at him, "What, you're blaming this on me now?"

"What does it look like?"

"Very bold of you to say - maybe if you hadn't fallen for his little, 'Anything-That-Requires-Any-Type-Of-Physical-Exersion-Is-Feasible-Training' ploy, then maybe we wouldn't be here." I shot back. I couldn't believe we were fighting again, _again_! The madness never stopped. Can't he ever just let something go? Ever? It would truly do him some good to just let things die, but no, he just always had to have the last word. Then again, did I whole-heartedly expect otherwise? Ehhh, maybe not.

He growled, "I didn't." He stopped and folded his arms across his chest.

I almost laughed, "Oh yeah right! You're an awful liar. We both know you fell for it, you're so gullible."

"Do you _ever_ shut up? I assumed that if I went along with it, you would say something - but apparently you're much too moronic to do anything but stand there with your huge mouth agape so-"

My eye twitched madly, "Excuse me?! I'm moronic with a huge mouth? At least I don't have a God complex and hair that ressembles a tribal crown!" He glowered at me furiously as he looked as if he was going to hit me, but I knew he wouldn't. And if he did, he would be in some serious trouble. Just because I had a crush on him didn't mean I was afraid to severely injure him. Afterall, I knew it wouldn't take him too long to recover, "And if you think for one second Uchiha, that I was going to get myself mutilated again, it's in your best interest to re-think that thought."

His face softened up a bit after that comment. I didn't mean to use that event in my favour. It wasn't supposed to be something I should hold against someone and play it as some card in a game. Fair as it may be to some, I thought it was a cheapshot. Like pulling another girls' hair in a girl fight. It was uncool, and extremely unnecessary.

He turned away from me and began walking again - we had somehow stopped in the middle of the forested area to argue.

"...What's wrong? Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used a prior event to my defense."

"No."

My face became confused, _No, what?_

I verbalized my thoughts, "_No_, what?"

He turned his head to me slightly, his hands were placed comfortably in his pockets. He face was stern and pale as always. But so subtly, it faltered.

"No," I could tell his ego was in anguish, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him, it didn't take me any more than a second after the words had left his lips before I completely forgave him. As sad and deplorable as it was.

Maybe I sincerely was as moronic as he said I was.

* * *

**That should satisfy you somehow until the next chapter...I hope. ;D Sorry if he seemed a little OOC - I got those vibes as I was writing it. But, then again, you might think differently. I'm planning on posting a new story, but I've yet to choose the supposed 'love interest'. That's my only problem. =] I'll post it and see how it goes, if I get a response , I'll continue it. If not, I don't think I'll bother. I've already written a couple of chapters - but I'm currently experiencing some writers block...Who doesn't though? :3 OH MY, I'M BABBLING. TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&R FOLKS. =] THANKS.**


	17. Blame it on Sound

**A/N**: A new chapter up - R&R SVP. 8D

* * *

I stood there frozen in shock; With what else, my mouth hanging open. Was it just me, or did others realize things about me before I even did?

I knew I should've said something. Something perhaps along the lines of, 'apology accepted' or 'thank you', but I simply couldn't find the energy to do it, or even the means on _how_ to do it. All I was able to do, was look at him. And even that had become quite odd, as he gave me a look that moderately resembled fear and curiosity. I probably gave him the stalker look without realizing it.

But it had to be done (the reply, not the stalker look), I couldn't possibly leave the poor kid hanging. As much as he did deserve it, somewhat.

"Um...Wait," I called awkwardly, "I appreciate that...but, please, _I'm_ sorry."

He turned away with what looked like an eye roll; Well excuse me for trying to be just and civil.

Then I realized how much of a beating his ego must've taken when he felt a little compelled to apologize to me. I should've just taken it in and let it die, but no. I had to drag it out and stomp all over it. One of my specialties.

But regardless, I still continued, "I mean...I shouldn't have said you had a God Complex...and," I had stopped to snicker to myself - I could've sworn I saw him twitch, "that your hair resembled a tribal crown; I didn't mean it...you have...p-perfectly n-nice h-hair." That was it, as much as I wanted to repair our broken ties, I couldn't stop myself from laughing about that outlandish lie I had just told.

It was one of those laughs that shook your whole body, the one's that ended up hurting your abdominals when you were just about done. Heck, my hat had already fallen off. But that didn't matter, I just couldn't help it. So, sue me. Even though I knew I was going to be in so much trouble after._ So much trouble. _

I slapped my knee, and wipped away the little tears from the corners of my eyes, "W-who am I k-kidding?"

In all that laughing, I had somehow ended up on the grass. I shakily tried to regain my composure as my vision was still being obstructed by the tears. I took a steady deep breath in, but halted as I saw a dark shadow loom over my figure. Oh crap.

I stiffened and didn't breathe, but I had somehow found the courage to look up.

I saw Sasuke (no surprise there), with a sedate look on his face. He didn't seem _too_ angry, which was strange. On the other hand, this could be all part of his plan. To lure me into a false sense of security; then when I least suspect it, he'd attack. And just like that, he gets his revenge for me laughing at him. I kept my guard up, and shot him a warning gaze that read, 'Attack-me-and-see-what-will-happen-to-you'.

_Try it!_

He suddenly moved his left hand from his pocket and it came at me.

"Ahhh...Sorry, I didn't mean it!" So much for my tough guy attitude.

"I'm not going to hurt you, moron."

I lifted my head and glanced at him - squinting, preventing the bright sunlight from getting in my eyes, "Huh?"

He had held his hand out to me, in an a attempt to help me up.

It was at that moment that I had realized how cowardly and paranoid I had become. I was truly letting myself go. Honestly, it was a sad thing. I had a hard time trying to come to terms with it - I blamed it on Sound.

Sasuke suddenly abandonned the impassive look on his face an replaced it with an annoyed one, "Well, are you going to take it or what?"

My face reddened in embarrassment and I took his hand as he pulled me up swiftly.

As I got to my feet I gave an uncertain chuckle, "Eh-heh...Thanks, I thought you were plan-"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with?"

He had already began to walk away from me.

"It's rude to interrupt, you know." I glared at his back.

He huffed. "You really do have a huge mouth."

I was about to protest and possibly cause him some harm, when he turned around and shot me an odd, blithe smirk.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." I spoke, ignoring his comment before I suddenly skipped over to where he stood was and comradely swung an arm around his neck as if it was nothing.

He protested, with a obvious delayed reaction.

He grunted,"Get off."

"Nope." I kept a gentle but firm grip on his neck.

Oddly enough, he never actually bothered with _physically_ trying to get me off of him. He simply showered me with verbal insults that didn't really have any effect on me.

He soon gave up with a heavy sigh and a miffed expression painted on his face.

"...You're mental."

And even then, all I could do was smile.

* * *

**Yes, I know. It was a little short, my apologies. Although, since it was so short, you should be expecting a quicker update. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, REVIEW? Seriously though. =]**


	18. Taking the Tumble

**A/N : **Here's your next chapter, and as promised, a lot longer _and_ sooner. =] See, I always keep my promises. And btw, I really appreciate the reviews - two in one posting?! LOL, record? I think so. Let's keep it up, yeah?

**Kousuke-No-Baka**: Oh yes, I do believe it is. :3

**Warning746**: Thank you~ Ha yeah, I don't know how that happened either. Well, I do my best to be different~ ;D

* * *

As my long day came to an end, I found myself in a state of exhaustion that I had not quite anticipated.

By no means did I expect that that supposed 'mission' was going to be so tiring. Annoying, absoutely - but the fact that my arms and legs felt as if they were going to fall off, nope, not so much. I gave my quiet thanks that the sun had finally set and the hot rays were no longer radiating on my face. It's safe to say that I had become a shade darker (like I wasn't already dark enough); and thanks to my hat, I hadn't also become a little less sighted.

My hands rested at my sides as I sat against a tree. I don't think my fingers have had quite a work-out in a long while. And in the least assumed fashion: gardening. Who would've thought? Maybe what Orochimaru said earlier wasn't quite as much of a lie as it seemed. Though, it wasn't quite filling the large hole that had me so tired - remarkably. That one was easily undone by a simple amateur jutsu by means of the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke. It was tearing down the dead and burnt trees, and replanting the flowers that had really got me beat. Due to the fact that we had to cover _so much _land...Well, it wasn't easy. I felt that I had more than deserved a great, long, warm shower. After all, I was absolutely filthy.

Sasuke sat against the same tree as I, just to my left. He didn't quite appear as tired as I was, but he was most likely masking it. As what he did with everything else. I would've anticipated that he would've been a lot more exhausted than I was, afterall, he ended up having to save me from certain death. _Yes_, during gardening work. Involving the hole, and a little bit of provocation.

I chuckled pitifully to myself, recalling the situation.

_"You ape, I'm supposed to be re-planting the cycas," I walked over to him, "You're supposed to be filling in the hole." _

_He glared, "How can I possibly re-fill that thing? It has no end." _

_"I don't care, find a way."_

_"What if I don't?"_

_"You'll find yourself in an inescapable predicament."_

_We both glowered at each other, the sparks were nearly tangible. Once again, we were fighting over who was to do what. There was an argument in everything._

_I decided that if we couldn't settle this verbally, I was going to get aggressive. That way, no one could say that I didn't try to solve things in a civil fashion. I threw a punch at him and he quickly dodged and attempted to punch me back. I quickly retreated, and jumped back._

_Completely forgetting the fact that the monstrous hole was only yards behind me._

_When I didn't feel the ground beneath my feet when I should've, I had come to the conclusion that I was beyond screwed. To add insult to injury - by my very own jutsu. How's that for a kicker?_

_"IDIOT!" Sasuke shouted when he had realized where I was headed._

_I fell, and fast. _

_I looked around myself frantically, sticking out my hands around me in hopes of grabbing onto something that could allow me to think things out before I was going to take action._

_Miraculously, my hand had caught onto a petruding rock or branch, I didn't know which - and frankly I didn't care. It was so deeply fossilized that it was hard to decipher. My right hand held on for dear life, but it was only a matter of time before I would begin falling again. It wasn't the sturdiest life saver ever. I reached up and took hold of it with my left hand. Before long, my right hand had given out, as it fell to my side. I decided to help myself out a bit and I grabbed a kunai from my holster with my free hand and stabbed it into the hardened dirt. Completely emersing the blade into the wall. I had eventually let go of the mysterious branch/rock and replaced it with another kunai. Everytime my hand got tired I alternated between. But I couldn't keep this up for long. The longer I did this, the heavier my body seemed to become - it's times like these that I wish I would've worked out more._

_A bead of sweat slid down the side of my face as an unsettling feeling began to materialize in the pit of my stomach. That bad feeling, that acknowledgement that things had gone bad. But, in this situation, it didn't take a feeling to figure out that I was in a sticky situation. All you really needed were two eyes and a brain - then you'd be all set for life, or there lack of..._

_My left hand was slipping due the sweat that had started to form in the palm of my hand. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be, the means of me finally escaping this hell. This hell that I found it so hard to leave and to stay. And it was all because of that boy that I found myself liking and loathing at the same time. Damn him. This was all his fault. _

_My joints ached and it was a struggle to keep my hands on the knife. _

_It was only a matter of time._

_In that time, I had actually discovered myself considering on letting go. _

_I took in a large breath in and prepared for the inevitable._

_Just before I was to let go, a shiny object fell infront of my face: A kunai attached string._

_"Quickly, grab on!"_

_I looked up to what seemed like miles away, to the impassive face of my saviour. _

_I nodded and with my right hand at my side, I grabbed on. It wasn't the most reliable objects of rescue, but at least it was something. I wrapped the wire around my hand for better grip, I didn't want to fall, again. The wire cut into my skin and the pain was almost unexplainable. My warm blood dripped down my arm and onto my clothes. It seemed like years before I had finally reached the surface. I looked at Sasuke's face, it was contorted in many different ways, in a strain in trying to pull me up. It was probably the most 'emotion' I've ever seen on it. _

_He pulled me to the surface firmly and it wasn't even a second after before he began yelling at me. Honestly, I didn't care._

_"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?! SO NEGLIGENT?! YOU NEARLY KIL-"_

_I interupted his firm scolding with a bear hug embrace. I constriced his neck with my arms and rested my head in the crook of his neck. In there, I whispered, "T-thank y-you...So much - Once again you've saved my life. I don't know what to say...Except, thank you." I was near tears and my voice uneasily studdered. _

_Sasuke's eyes were wide with an intense expression, to which he soon abandonned and replaced with a serene and subtle upturn of his lips._

_"Point proven, I'll take care of the hole," He smirked dryly, "You can't do anything right."_

_Is that what it takes to get the job done?_

I looked down to my now bandaged hands with a heated face. I was surprised that I was able to complete all the rest of the work that day with handicaped hands - a short glimpse into the life of Orochimaru.

_His life must suck, _I mused to myself in a hearty chuckle.

Sasuke glanced my way, "You're still making jokes after today?"

I looked up at him and saw the extent of his fatigue. His eyes seemed blood-shot and his voice was unnaturally calm. He was in need of some serious sleep, the gentile of his voice was starting to give me the creeps.

"...Why shouldn't I? Sarcasm is what I live for." I smiled and looked at the lustrous sky. In that moment, I made the decision to tell him how I really felt. I couldn't keep it bottled up; any longer, and I was sure my head was going to explode. The moment seemed nice enough, right? I just had to give him at least a little bit of a hint on how I sincerely did care for him...As much as I didn't show it. I didn't really consider whether he felt the same way or not. But didn't matter, my thick skin prepared me for...rejection. Or so I thought.

I took a deep breath in and hoped for the strength to not completely and utterly chicken out.

"Sasuke, I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, " I moved my feet around, "As much as I _know_ I don't show it...So this might be a complete shock to you...Or not..." Great, I was babbling, just what I needed - Where's that Hagihara strength we all brag about?

I continued, "But I just wanted to let you know...Let you be aware that, as sad as it is, I care for you...I mean, I like you. I don't really care if you feel the same way or not, I just wanted it to be known." When I spat it out, half lying, I refused to look up at him. And I was actually regretting saying anything - I wanted to die. Where's that hole when you needed it?

When moments past that I didn't receive a reply, I looked nervously towards him; to see that he had fallen asleep next to me. I didn't know whether to shout out profanities or to thank the heavens. For now, my secret was safe.

I smiled at the tranquility of his face, he almost appeared to have a soul. Almost. I fought back the urge to touch him. As angelic as he looked now, he'd most likely eat me for disturbing him.

Staring at the Uchiha asleep, had unknowingly coaxed myself into my own state of fatigue. My eyes became heavy and before I could place myself into a suitable sleeping position, the sleep caught up to me quicker than I had expected.

My eyes closed softly as I laterally fell slowly onto the lap of the sleeping boy next to me. And just like that, I had fallen into a deep sleep.

Tommorow morning was going to be awkward as hell.

* * *

**Did you like that? I thought falling onto the shoulder was a little too cliché. So what did I do? The next best thing! Falling onto his lap. OH YEAH? Aha, R&R - Stay tuned & HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY~ 8D**


	19. Irregularities

**A/N:** OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry, I feel really bad. Unfortunately, I've been busy with tedious exams and such and I haven't had the time to update. Again, I'm thankful to all the reviewers! Keep it up. x) Well, enough talk, here's your new chapter (It's a little short, I apologize in advance?).

* * *

As the sun's bright rays shone on his eyes, he bade goodbye to his sleep.

Sasuke eye's flickered open to the lustrous green of the forest he was in. He moved his neck from side to side, only then feeling the pain of the previous day. He had also noted that he had acquired a new pain in his back, from sleeping against the uneven surface of the tree the whole night. The hard bark now digging uncomfortably in his back.

But as he went to routinely stretch his legs, he found a problem.

Not necessarily a _problem_, much more of a person.

His eyes broadened as he stared at the figure.

There laying on his right thigh, was the ruby headed girl he found himself being troubled by _every _single day since he'd taken refuge in Sound. He didn't actually think that after leaving his home, he would come to face with more problems. At least, the particular problems that he didn't have now. But no, it almost seemed as if it were her trade that lead her to be a huge plague on his life - or lack there of.

He didn't actually think that coming here would evidently add more problems to his already long list of them. But there she was, at every corner, every sideline - there, to add to his long his of dilema's. Even in sleep, he unearthed himself being distressed by this girl and her inseperable hat. She hit nerves; (punched them even) Made him want to pull out his hair, and sometimes hers. But in spite of all of that, she was amusing, strong and as much as he despised admitting it, was a friend and a resilient opponent; even if he did have to save her life every once in a while. She allowed him to challenge himself physically, and _mentally_. She was...What she was.

Even if she did bug the hell out of him, he couldn't imagine Sound without her.

She began to stir.

And that's when his mute panic began to set in.

_Damn...!_

He didn't know what to do, should he pretend to wake her up himself, or just let her be? It would be beyond strange if she were to awake to _him_ being awake, right? She would begin to question as to why he didn't wake her up...this girl loved to jump to conclusions. Then again, she should be the one explaining as to why _she_ ended up on _his_ lap.

She yawned and stretched.

Sasuke did the only thing he could think of: he immediately shut his eyes, and faked sleep.

---

Eyes still shut, I began to yawn, stretching my arms out in the process. Even if it hurt to do so, it still allowed me to fully awake.

When my eyes opened, I didn't expect to see two things: A, trees, and B, the lower half of someone's body. The latter, being a lot more unusual than the first. _A lot more_.

Then it all came flooding back to me.

The hole, sitting under the stars, confessions and stupidly falling asleep...On Sasuke.

I wrinkled my nose recalling the situation, spilling my guts out. I was more than glad that Sasuke had been asleep throughout that whole process. Because, now that I think about it, that was a _really_ stupid thing to do. Maybe my hands _weren't _the only thing that were injured in that freak accident that should've killed me. What was I really thinking? Did I honestly think that after revealing my sad feelings towards him, that anything would change regarding the way he threated me? Bah, I don't think so. He'd probably give me a weird look and never speak to me again. And unfortunately, I don't feel that I could live with that potential prospect. No, not at all.

_Oh crap._

What the hell was I still doing on his lap?

I blushed, embarrassed with myself. It's not _my_ fault that it was quite comfortable. I got up slowly, trying desperately not to wake him. Should he, I would be beyond mortified. I would probably die, literally.

I successfully got up without waking him, as he still sat against the tree, sleeping.

I got closer and examined his pale face, noticing that its surface wasn't quite as serene as I remembered it being last night. Last night, his facial features were so soft and _human, _that it was almost scary.

But now, it was totally different - it was strained. The kind of look he would've given me if he was seriously annoyed with me. I scrutinized his face, close, yet a safe distance away.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about? _I thought, genuinely curious. What _does_ a person like Sasuke dream about? Angst and sharp, pointy, knives I expected.

"...I wouldn't be surpris-" I mumbled.

It was then, that Sasuke's eye-lids shot open like a canon ball.

My stomach knotted as our eyes met...In most likely one of the most embarrassing and odd ways known to man. Oh god, I felt _really_ stupid. Not only that, but I could tell that I was getting seriously red-faced. Even through my tanned complexion, it was seen. That's never good.

After seconds, that felt like hours of silence, he spoke.

"...Surprised about what?"

Oh god, was he awake the whole time? Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

I realized that I needed to calm down, otherwise there wouldn't be any question that I was lying about something. And that, would would very embarrasing. Who was I kidding? This is probably as terrible as things could quite possibly get.

"...P-pardon me?" I must've sounded as if I had serious mental incapabilities.

He shot me an odd look, "Is there a reason why you're staring at me like that?"

Now, I _knew_ that wasn't the question that he had asked me before. I'm not _that _that daft, especially next to him.

"I was just observing - I didn't know people like you slept." The sides of my mouth curled as I had finally regained my cool composure, after minutes of acting like a first class idiot. I rose up from my knees slow enough to see his changing expression - Though not without regret, as every inch of my body still ached.

He looked up at me slowly, from below, as I expected a smart retort. Shockingly, I got nothing, nothing but a questioning look accompanied subtle shaking of his head, before he turned away. I didn't know whether I should've felt somewhat proud that I had managed to silence him, or disappointed that he didn't bite back. I shrugged it off, as I held my hand out to help him up. But as I took a glance at my bandaged hand, I pulled it back swiftly. How much help could I truly be if I found it hard to help _myself_ up right now?

"How're your hands?" He spoke, without looking at me.

I blinked, "Fine; You did a pretty good job fixing me up."

"What's new?" As insulting as his reply seemed, it didn't sound like he had meant it in any sort of biting way. So I didn't take any offense to it, afterall, he _was_ right. Every single time I had been injured in the most careless of ways, he had always managed to take care of it. In some occasions, when the threat of my injuries could've been death, he was always there tending to it. And for that, I was grateful.

I chuckled, then had managed to morph it into a hefty sneeze.

I sniffled, "Come on, let's go inside," I looked around me and wrinkled my nose at all the potential allergens that were lurking around this area. "My allergies are acting up."

I began walking out of the forest as I saw Sasuke getting himself together.

"A shinobi with aller-"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that mission! Aha, not that it was a REAL mission in the first place. Now, I know I've said this before, we're officially (soon) coming to an end - a few chapters give or take. So, make sure you STAY TUNED for next week. Because I've already written the next chapter. OKAY? REVIEW TIME. =] **


	20. Goodbyes & Underhanded Scheming

**A/N: **So, I plan to make this the second-last chapter to the final one. Although, it will seem in the end like it's over. It's not. So, that's why it's a lot longer than the last chapter, which was pitifully short. Lol, I still feel bad. I've also decided that I'm _not_ going to post the last chapter unless I get at least **3 reviews** for this one. =] It's nearing the end, and I've received very limited amounts of feedback, which I really do value - I _know_ people are reading this thing. **Thank you to those who have, It's been greatly appreciated!**

Enjoy.

* * *

A week after that sorry excuse for a mission, I found myself in the only place that I felt was truly my own in this whole village. My room. As always, I laid on my bed with my arms behind my head and staring at the impossibly cracked ceiling. Sometimes it was sort of fun to count the amount of unfortunate cracks in it. I would have to bring that up to Orochimaru and his goons sometime - to fix the ceiling. Although, I had reason to doubt that they would do it.

There was something about my demeanor today that was off. I didn't know what it was, but I felt very different. And it wasn't that womanly thing that happened every so often. It was something that I couldn't quite put a finger on. I was in some sort of state that lingered in between anxiousness and serenity. If that was even possible.

But it was there, and I didn't know why.

After giving up on that untraceable feeling, my mind wandered elsewhere.

Sasuke and I had seemed to be getting along quite nicely...as nice as our conflicting personalities could possibly get. Well, frankly, we had managed to keep our little 'fights' or arguments at a safe minimum. Honestly, there comes a point when arguing becomes quite tedious. Yes, even for me, who longed to always be right. I figured that if I wasn't going to be alive for much longer, why should I waste it on pointless arguments? That's right, I surprise myself as well sometimes.

Even the friendship between Shin and I seemed to be becoming stronger. If that was even possible. Though, I can't say the same about him and Sasuke. It didn't matter how nice Shin was to him, he always managed to dismiss him. Not that I was surprised.

I looked toward the counter where a framed picture of Shin as a child rested pleasantly infront of the open window. He had given it to me as a present before he left for a long mission, knowing that it would be awhile before I would see him again. And in turn, it did keep me company - until I realized that I couldn't possibly conduct conversations with it.

There was a large gust of wind that came from the window - fairly out of place, since it's been calm throughout the whole day.

I knew what was coming. I saw the framed picture of Shin drop onto the floor. I heard it crack.

I jumped off the bed and picked it up, my hat falling to the floor.

I grimaced as I saw the glass had cracked in a way that Shin's torso managed to be cut in half.

_That's never a good sign._

There was a knock at the door that caused me to jump.

"_Jeez_, yeah?"

"It's me."

"I don't know anyone by the name of 'Me'" I answered back.

The person entered the room regardless, and surprise, surprise, it was Kabuto. Who shockingly, said nothing to my rudeness.

"He wants to see you." Just before he went to turn away, I saw a glint of something in his eye. I didn't know what, but it was there. I dismissed it, as I waved him off.

"Yeah,yeah."

I placed the damaged frame onto the counter before I made my way to Orochimaru.

---

When I slugishly arrived at the door, I knocked and waited for a response. I was feeling very weary about this whole thing. Not that dread or unexcitement that I usually felt when I had to see him. No, this was much, _much_ different. And definitely a lot worse.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in as my mind raged and told me not to take another step.

I foolishly did anyways and ignored a shinobi's most strongest trait: instinct.

I saw the smirking face of the snake that called me here. He sat in his cursed chair, with his head atilt.

"Hello Isaaru." He spoke.

I cocked an eyebrow, before I suddenly felt something strike me in the back of my neck.

"Goodbye Isaaru." A voice chuckled vaguely behind me.

My vision was immediately blurred as I plummeted to the floor, losing complete consciousness.

---

My eyes opened slowly but it didn't come with clear vision. For the longest time it was all a blur. Colors, or there lack of, and moving figures were the sole things I could see. No specifics. My head ached and my neck throbbed painfully.

Before long, my vision eventually became cloudless and the details of the environment around me, were seen.

"I'm surprised you came so quickly." A familiar voice spoke from behind.

I groaned, _Kabuto..._

I moved to lift my arms but they wouldn't budge. I lifted my head up slightly, to see that my arms and legs were strapped down tightly by what looked like titanium. Well, it certainly wasn't just any type of metal.

"What did you expect, leather straps?" Kabuto chuckled.

_Wait, that laugh...it's not Kabuto... _

The figure emerged from behind me and stood next to me. My eyes widened as my fists clenched frigidly, my knuckles beginning to pale. I could feel the sting lingering behind my eye-lids.

"...Shin." Venom poured from my lips.

I didn't know what to make of this. The ultimate betrayal. A friend betraying a friend. Or perhaps the _friend _aspect was only a cheap act. Of course it was, because no true friend would ever deceive a comrade in the way that he has. He didn't deserve to live. I wanted to cry, but I decided that I wouldn't shed tears for this. He just wasn't worth it, not anymore.

"I was hoping that you would remain unconscious for the whole procedure," He spoke, "I grew really fond of you, you know - I'm sorry it had to end this way." He placed a hand on my cheek, and I recoiled from him as if his touch burned me.

"End?" I repeated in disgust.

A door opened and Orochimaru's most loyal fool came marching in.

He smirked, "The brat's finally getting what she deserves."

Shin looked up to Kabuto and back to me, "_Yes _the end...We'll begin the blood transfusion as soon as Orochimaru-sama receives the full effect of the anesthesia." He motioned his head past me.

The way he said _sama _was like he spoke of Orochimaru as his all-knowing master. It sickened my stomach to the point where I didn't know how much more of this I could take. Was everyone in this village a snake in grass? Because that's what it seemed like to me.

I looked to my left and saw that Orochimaru laid in a bed next to my own. This was obviously the fateful day I knew was going to arrive sooner or later. They were going to extract enough blood from me so that Orochimaru would have the _Dipuri-Shon_ coursing through his lowly veins. Unfortunately for me, I knew that once they had enough blood from my body, I would die. I'd be lucky if I didn't die while the procedure was still going on. Scratch that, I _would_ be lucky if I died during the procedure. Maybe dead blood would manage to kill the reptile somehow.

"You're lucky I'm not able to move, because I would've already ripped your throat out." I stated calmly.

Shin gave me a grin.

"Let's begin, " Kabuto spoke and picked up a needle attached to a tube from a table, and stuck me with it roughly, "You're lucky we had the decorum to give you a quick and painless death - a death you don't deserve." He smiled. I couldn't even begin to fathom how much this pleased him. The days of _not _being courteous and kind to Kabuto had finally caught up with me. I always knew it would some day.

I didn't answer him, I had enough self-respect to accept my death. I couldn't do a thing, and even if I _did _manage to break free from the shackles, I would never be able to leave the room. With two Jounin level shinobi ready to stop me at anytime, the odds were sadly not in my favour.

I began to feel exceedingly drowsy. I looked to the arm that housed the needle and saw that the procedure had already started. The blood was circulating through the tube to Orochimaru's right arm. His chest rose and fell slowly with each breath he took. A complete waste of air.

Within minutes, my eyelids grew heavier and I felt my heart rate slow down in my chest. My heart not receiving enough blood it needed to keep me functioning. I could almost feel the white creeping onto my face, the warmth leaving my body.

"It's a lot slower than I anticipated." Kabuto spoke irritatedly.

"Why can't you just be patie-" Shin was interupted by a loud crash at the doorway.

My eyes shot open at the noise. All I saw was a bright blue light resembling lightning, something I recognized.

"Damn it, deal with him!" Kabuto yelled to Shin.

It was no use, as I heard Shin fall to the floor once the bright blue light touched him. The light was extinguished, and I saw the face behind it. A face that I knew, a face that I trusted and most importantly, a face that hadn't betrayed me.

"What are you doing Sasuke?!" Kabuto yelled standing in front of mine and Orochimaru's beds.

"Let her go." Sasuke spoke dangerously.

All the while, the blood was still leaving my veins.

Kabuto chuckled, "Don't make me laugh."

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows as he took out his kunai and threw it in Kabuto's direction. Kabuto jumped out of the way.

"You call yourself shinobi? You barely came close, how sad."

"I wasn't aiming for you."

I turned my head to see that the kunai Sasuke had thrown struck the tube right at the end of my needle and the blood stopped flowing into the snakes body. The tube fell down and the blood that was still circulating threw it, leaked onto the floor.

Kabuto turned around and saw what I had seen and growled. Unfortunately for him, he let down his guard and Sasuke lit up another assault and attacked him.

"Huh?" Kabuto's eyes widened as he was struck by the bright lightning in his stomach. He fell to his knees, then on his stomach, as the blood oozed out of his retched body. However, I knew this state of injury wasn't going to last too long. Kabuto's self healing abilities were probably at work right now. It wouldn't be long before he was up and functioning normally.

Sasuke rushed over to me and took off each and every one of the shackles that tied me down and carefully pulled the needle out of my vein.

_Sasuke..._

He lifted me out of the bed and threw me over his shoulder and rushed me out of the room and soon out of the building. He ran swiftly on and above ground and through the villages' deep forest. I wasn't as drowsy as I was before, but I was still feeling weak. The kind of weakness one would feel if you didn't get out of bed for a week, and touched your feet to the floor for the first time.

He suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

He sat me down slowly onto the grass against a tree.

"Are you alright?" He asked trying to get his breath back into line.

"Yeah, thanks..." I spoke slowly.

"You're pale."

I didn't bother with answering, it was more of a statement on his part anyways. Like a personal observation.

"Listen, can you run?"

I looked up at him questioningly, "Don't you mean,_ can I walk_?"

"No, run." He knelt down at my eye level, "You have to leave here, now."

"What?" My eyes widened and I stood up, Sasuke soon standing up as well. I couldn't believe what he was proposing to me. Just listening to the proposal without even taking the action, got my heart rate up. Something that shouldn't have even been happening after so much blood had left my veins. My stomach was in knots and my head began to spin. But this is always what I wanted to do, why the hell was I being so difficult about it?

"You have to run, run as fast as you can and leave this village." He said seriously.

Him, he was the problem.

"No, I won't!" I spoke stubbornly.

"What?!"

"You heard me." I couldn't tolerate being away from him now, especially if it was going to be _forever. _Forever is an awfully long time.

"This isn't the time for your arrogance! They'll kill you, you'll die if you stay here!" He scolded.

"I'll die if I leave!" I shot back without thought.

I came to a sad realization.

He retreated, "What are you talking about?"

_Say it._

I hesitated.

_Tell him._

"I..."

_Three words._

I stammered for the words, "I..." Something swirled in the pit of my stomach as my heart raced - my mind spinning out of control, blood and heat seeming to pound in my ears.

"You what?"

"I'll miss you..." I embraced him.

_YOU MORON._

I couldn't bring myself say it...I was too much of a coward. The thought of rejection looming like a dark cloud over my head. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

He tentatively returned it and I took in his bittersweet scent for the last time.

He slowly pushed me away, "You have to leave now." He spoke softly.

I nodded and turned my back to him and began walking away.

"Isaaru," I halted at the sound of my name, "I hope to get a proper re-match next time we meet." I heard a smirk in his voice.

I didn't answer, I just smiled to myself. But the prospect of a proper re-match with the dark haired Uchiha kept me optimistic, although the chances of us two ever seeing each other again were doubtful. But maybe he knew that. Maybe he knew that leaving door open to us ever meeting again would make it a lot easier for me to cope with leaving him. A friend. Or maybe something more. I knew that I would never know.

"Don't screw up." I spoke lastly before I took off for the south gates of the village, not bothering to hear his reply, if any. It was better that way.

I ran.

And I wasn't planning on stopping any time soon. I ran from the best and worst thing that had ever happened to me. I ran away from the tragic love story I called my life. Then again, my life was always a relative tragedy manifesting in many, different, complicated forms.

It was then and there that I realized that love sometimes isn't made or meant for everyone.

Including me.

I was never going to see him again, and I had to face it head on. This wasn't some fairytale with a happy ending - this was life. I had to be realistic, even if it was the hardest mission I was ever faced with. It wouldn't be long before the young Uchiha Sasuke, would be nothing but a distant memory.

It was all over.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The second-last chapter of WTGIG. I hope you liked that, and were at least a little surprised by it. Oh my gosh, I happened to like Shin, a lot. Ha, I suppose I have no one to blame but myself. R&R! AND AS ALWAYS, STAY TUNED, THIS TIME, FOR THE LAST TIME. 8D**


	21. Impetuous Endings, New Beginnings

**A/N:** I DESERVE TO BE BOUND & BEATEN. I apologize for allowing you to wait this long for the final chapter of this story, it truly is sad. Although I finished writing most of quite a while a ago, I felt that it wasn't good enough, and unfortunately I still think that way. But I'll leave you all to decide for yourselves. Again, thanks to those who reviewed and read! DO WELL TO ENJOY?

**Warning746** - Honestly, I never really thought about it...o.o I will now. But whether or not the ending could lead to that, is questionable, but I'll keep it in mind~ 8D

Consider this a cheese alert.

* * *

It's amazing how quickly time flies by.

A lengthy seven years after my all too quick departure from the hell I called home, I found myself in a small village far on the outskirts of the Wind country.

I worked in a small tea shop by the name of _Esuna _under the alias of Esuna Isaaru. The woman who owned the shop agreed to give me a place to stay, and in return I would work in her tea shop; and of course the courtesy for telling people that I was her niece from out of the country. Usually people believed her and dismissed it, but others questioned the fact because I looked nothing like her. But regardless of all of that, life was quaint, simple and I liked it that way - even if she did know I was a missing-nin.

After working there for the past three years, things were bound to end up that way. As for the four years before that - I was more of less a drifter. Settling down at various places, until I would leave within a week. I daren't stay for much longer, I had to keep moving - it's not easy for hunter-nin to catch a moving target. Though, I never went home, that would be an all too obvious place to reside permanently. Of course, this opportunity came around and things have been great ever since.

Naturally, I never stopped training and improving my skills - regardless of what happened, I was still a shinobi at heart, and it was always going to remain that way. I trained on weekends and a couple of nights a week to keep my skills sharp; Just because I wasn't dubbed as an 'official' shinobi didn't mean that I should waste my time lolly-gaging. As much as I was known for it in the past.

Manifestly, everything was fine, but emotionally, things were still in flux. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about that thirteen year old Uchiha who had saved my life that day seven years ago. If it wasn't for him pushing me out of the village, it's safe to say that I wouldn't be here today - or anywhere else for that matter. I remembered everything about him. The contours of his face, the sharpness of his eyes, that smirk on his face, the tinge of blue in his hair in the sunlight...It was all fresh in my mind. As if it were only yesterday I left. I wasn't going to lie to myself anymore, I knew I was disgustingly fond of him. But it wasn't like I could do anything about it. He wasn't going to just magically waltz right back into my life one day. Who's to say that the kid's even alive?

I was sitting in the back room enjoying a cup of green tea when Midori, the shop owner, walked in. It was almost closing time and I was going to pack up in a few minutes and retire upstairs to the living quarters.

"You've got a customer, Isaaru. I can't serve them now because I've got to head out, " She informed me, "I'll be home before eleven."

I raised an eyebrow as I took my last sip of tea, "A customer, this late?"

"That's right...and he's a handsome one." She winked as she collected her things.

"Lucky me." I spoke sarcastically.

She chuckled before she went out the back door, "Ja ne!"

I got up and headed into the main room. Sure enough the customer she spoke of sat at the front counter with his head bent. I didn't get to see his so called 'handsome' face. He wore a basic black bandana on his head, and had dark hair a little past his ears. The same went with his clothing, a dark long sleeved shirt and pants - which I thought was rather daring in the humidity and dryness of the country. Let's hope he had some sort of insilation...

"So, what can I get you?" I asked.

"Jasmine tea." He spoke in a near whisper, never looking up.

I nodded and turned away from the counter as I fetched him a tea cup for his tea.

I couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity between the stranger and I. But I quickly dismissed it as all I wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep. We had a lot of customers today.

I turned back around and handed the stranger the tea, "Here you are - enjoy."

"Thanks." He spoke a little bit louder now.

_Hm? That voice..._I flinched a little, _This is too weird._

It couldn't be him...well it wasn't impossible; but even so, what are the chances of that? Slim to none. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to ask, I've got nothing to lose. And a whole lot to gain, right? It would just be really awkward if it wasn't him.

I was a bit hesitant, "...Sasuke?" I whispered. His name sounding completely foreign to my lips. So many years of not saying it, I felt a little tongue tied; and I actually questioned if I had even said it at all, or if it was just my imagination.

For the few seconds that there was no response from the stranger, was like a lifetime had passed.

He looked up, "Excuse me?"

I stared, my mouth agape at the man who now faced me with a questioning look on his face. He looked nothing like Sasuke. Not at all. This man's eyes were small, beady and had unnaturally large lips for a man. His skin and hair may have been similar to the orphaned Uchiha's at first glance, but it lacked the lustre that his hair and skin so often held. Didn't I feel stupid.

I wondered how Midori could've mistaken this man for 'handsome'. Then again, Midori wasn't exactly known for her amazing eye sight. Quite the opposite really.

I shut my mouth, "I'm sorry, my mistake."

He nodded, "No problem." And continued sipping his tea - irritatingly slowly.

It's always the nights when I was the most tired and fed up, that people always seemed to take their time.

I busied myself cleaning the counter tops and organizing the tea leaves back to their original places in an attempt to make time go by faster. It didn't work. By the time that Sasuke imposter left, it felt like hours had passed by - and he didn't even tip.

_Note to Self: Next time, spit in his tea._

As I went to throw the dirty tea cups in the sink, I heard the door slide open.

_Don't people read signs?_

I didn't bother turning around when I said, "Excuse me, we're closed," I washed the soap suds off the wooden cup and stuck it on a drying rack, "Feel free to come back at 8 am tommorrow morning, when we're open."

At the moment when I should've heard someone respond, or at least heard the sound of someone retreating, I didn't. In fact, if anything, I heard the sound of someone approaching. Don't people have their own tea at home? They make it seem as if we're the only place in the whole village that supplies it.

My head throbbed with exasperation, and before I could turn around and respond to this person's approach, they spoke.

"...What if I don't want to?"

I whirled around so quickly that I could've sworn I got whip lash. Or something of the sort. I dropped the cup that was in my hand, which sent it to plummetting to the ground below. Wetting my feet and ankles with soap and water.

The individual had come a lot closer to me than I had previously thought - right to the edge of the counter. If there hadn't been one there, I'm quite sure they would've been closer. Without a doubt.

We made eye contact and I swore to myself under my breath. At least, what breath was left - it had completely escaped me.

"S-s-s." Was all that I could say.

"And here I thought you've had enough of snakes."

My face quickly became warm, and even if I wanted to talk, the words wouldn't have come out anyway. They remained choked up in my throat, along with my nerve. I didn't know if there was something in my eye, or if it was truly hard emotion that was causing me to tear up. But regardless, wet, clear, fluid was seeping from the innerds of my eyes and I wasn't liking it. It's the types of events that would have you shaking your head in embarrassment a few years down the road.

Without even having the decency to wipe my hands dry, I launched myself at the figure across the wooden counter. Completely ignoring the pain that followed the action, after smashing my hip onto the hard surface. As I enveloped my arms around his figure, I heard his voice hitch in his throat in surprise before he carefully mimicked the gesture. I never thought I would have ever had the chance of calling him by his name once more.

"Sasuke."

---

I closed the shop, and I suggested taking a walk in the streets for some air and of course a lot of explainations. We both found ourselves in a more or less secluded area of the village - the little area that held the marble statues of the past and present Wind Kazekage.

I wanted to know why he was here and why Orochimaru hadn't taken him as his container already - obviously I wasn't going to ask him the second question.

I leaned against a tree, while he stood infront of me, his shadow towering over me.

_He's grown...Holy crap._

"I don't get it...how did you end up in the Wind country?" I asked him.

The moonlight bathed my hair in it's light as it shone above us.

He burried his hands in his pockets, "I've been wandering around for the past few years now...I left Oto when I figured out what Orochimaru's true intentions were," I looked down knowing that I knew as well and didn't tell him, "I assumed that I had gathered enough strength to actually find my brother and kill him because I had not only mastered my Sharingan, but I was able to control and use the cursed seal efficiently."

I was a little shocked, I didn't even think that was possible, "So...did you find your brother?"

He nodded, "Our paths crossed one day a few months ago and I knew I was ready. He himself was a lot stronger than he was the last time we fought seven and half years ago." I was anxious to know what had happened - he quite obviously didn't die since he was standing right infront of me, "...and I managed to get my revenge - It almost killed me, but I did it."

I was utterly speechless, "That's...great." That was the only thing I could muster, "You're on a roll, maybe you could bump off Orochimaru too..." I spoke dryly.

I crossed my arms.

He almost chuckled, "And you?"

I sighed, "Long story...but the woman I work for offered to give me a place to stay if I agreed to work in her shop. Surprisingly, I'm really content now. I don't really have to worry about being hunted down and killed - well, at least not as much as before."

"Does she know that you're a mi-"

"Yeah," I interrupted him, "I told her the whole story. She doesn't mind in the least - she was really good about it. It's pretty safe to say that not many people would've had the same reaction."

He nodded in agreement before, suddenly smirking, "What happened to the hat?"

I nearly laughed, "I retired it a few years ago."

I thought it was somewhat amusing and symbolic that we tore away from something at the same time. Some sort of representation of our growths; at least, something along those lines.

"It was in your best interest, it looked horrible." He spoke, his lips still curled.

I glared at him, "It wasn't that bad." The glare suddenly morphed into a little chuckle, "Well...maybe it was."

I looked at him observing me. There was a long silence, but it wasn't necessarily awkward. It was just seemingly a way of taking in each others presence...I supposed.

A hand left his pocket as he put it up to my face; moving the long strand of hair sheilding my face and repositioned it behind my ear. My face began to heat up at his actions but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. He stroked your cheek softly with his thumb seemingly entranced by me. Mere seconds felt like hours as I stood there unable to move under his intense gaze.

He leaned in as I closed my eyes and before I realized it, I had felt a sensation I wouldn't soon forget. His soft warm lips upon mine. They tasted like mint tea. Good enough, at least it wasn't onions; That would have been unsightly. But I'll take what I get, thanks.

He kissed me and I responded coyly; something that was out of the ordinary with me - I wasn't exactly of the most timid people in the world.

That kiss was embarrassingly seven long years in the making. With all that time on the road – my personal life wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind. Besides, I wasn't that kind of girl, I just let things roll as they come. He was very gentle, something I wasn't expecting. With the month or so I spent with him years ago, gentle wasn't exactly the first thing that came to mind when dealing with the egotistical Uchiha Sasuke. I supposed it was irony in its sweetest form.

It felt as though I was encountering an out of body experience. I decided that I wouldn't be to blame for any slips of the tongue - no pun intented.

I parted softly as I opened my eyes and stared at him dazedly.

"I..._love you_." I whispered still engrossed in the moment; saying the three words I neglected to speak the last time we saw each other.

He smirked, "I know." And kissed my forehead - somehow, I knew he did, "Now, how about that re-match?" Men, they never change.

But in this case, I don't think I'll mind.

* * *

**And, we're done! Give me some feedback if you're feeling generous. It was fun writing this story, even if some parts weren't exactly what I was hoping for. I actually wrote another part to this, but I don't plan on posting it. It's a little...impure. Ha, if you catch my drift - and I think it would totally ruin the whole purity of it all. So don't expect it. =] Thanks for reading! And _maybe_ you'll see a sequel in the future, it was fun~ x)**


End file.
